Oceans of Honey
by Chasing Down A Daydream
Summary: After graduation, Kurt and his family take the summer off and go on a European cruise. When Kurt meets a certain curly-haired boy, his life is changed for the better.
1. Chapter One

High school had gone by in a blur for Kurt, now that he looked back. He was glad the constant torture of high school and reputations and popularity was over, but in a way, he knew he would miss it. As crazy as it sounded, high school made Kurt feel safe. Safe from whatever lay ahead for his future. He had been dreaming and planning for the moment he escaped Lima and never looked back, but he also knew that the road ahead would be bumpy. And some big bumps were bound to come along.

"Kurt, we're going to be late!" Kurt's father, Burt yelled from downstairs. Kurt could hear the flurry of footsteps and shook himself from his thoughts. He zipped up his suitcases, doing a double check to make sure he didn't forget anything, before pulling the five suitcases down the stairs two at a time. After all of his suitcases were piled on the living room floor, Carole came flying in with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Are you excited, honey?"

"Of course. I've never been on a cruise before. This is so exciting, but I can't believe that after this cruise, I'll be off to New York. It's really happening, Carole," Kurt's voice became a whisper and tears pooled in his eyes. He would miss his father and Carole.

Kurt pushed away his thoughts once again and focused on the positive. Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn, and Rachel were all going on a month-long cruise before the three graduates were off to New York to start their lives. He still have a month left with his family. He was going to make the most of it.

Once everything was loaded into the two cars (Burt and Carole riding together while the three teens opted to ride separately so there was enough space) they headed to the airport. The car ride was filled with rambling about the cruise or New York and constant sing-alongs to the radio. When Don't Stop Believin' came on, Kurt and Rachel found themselves in tears while Finn became silent while they listened to the all-too-familiar song. This was really it. High school was over. Their lives as adults were really beginning.

Once the song had ended and conversation began to flow normally again, Kurt couldn't help but take in the sight of Rachel and Finn's intertwined hands lying across the console. He felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness, but it quickly passed when he reassured himself that he was moving to New York and he would find someone for him there, he just knew it.

They pulled into the airport parking lot and parked the lot for long-time parking. As soon as the car was stopped, Kurt hopped out to grab his bags. Finn took two of Kurt's bags seeing as he had only packed one, while Burt took another leaving Kurt with only two bags to carry himself. He walked alongside Rachel up to the entrance and they chatted amicably as they went through security and all the works. Once they were through security, Finn and Burt broke off the find the food court while the girls and Kurt took their seats in the terminal.

It had only been ten minutes when Finn rejoined the three in the terminal, an assortment of food piled high in his arms. Anything from a burger to a Styrofoam container of Chinese food. Kurt scoured the boxes until he found one with a salad. "I knew you'd want something healthy," Finn explained, his nose wrinkling as he said the word 'healthy'. Kurt smiled and thanked his brother before plucking a fork from the pile and nibbling at his salad.

A little less than an hour later, the flight number was called out and they boarded the plane. They boarded and Kurt took his seat all the way in the back corner as to not be bothered. As soon as he was seated and buckled in, he pulled out his iPod and headphones from his carryon and played quiet music until it began to lull him to sleep. He fell asleep before the plane even took off, but caught a quick glimpse of a messy head of dark curls sit beside him then was consumed by the darkness and willed into sleep.

Kurt slept through hour and a half flight and didn't wake until someone was shaking him awake. "Son, were here. Wake up." Kurt immediately perked up and smiled sleepily at his father. He gathered his belongings together, and glanced back at the empty seat next to him. Hadn't there been someone next to him? He distinctly remembered and couldn't soon forget that head of hair. Even in his drowsy state, Kurt knows good hair when he sees it. He shook his head of the thought and stood to walk behind his dad out of the plane and into a new terminal in Boston. From here, they would depart on their cruise.

They took three different cabs to the boarding dock and once they were on the docks, the five of them stood in shock at the giant cruise ship. Sure they knew it was a big ship, but they hadn't quite expected it to be _this_ big. Kurt clutch his hands tighter around the handles on his suitcases in anticipation. He was the first to walk forward and when they boarded they were greeted by more than one ship employee telling them to enjoy their trip and giving directions to their rooms. Their rooms were on the Navigation Deck. They had booked two Verandah Staterooms. Burt and Carole were already spending so much money for the three of them that they had all agreed to share a room to save money. So when Kurt slid the key card into the door marked A057 and it clicked open, he had expected a room that was an average sized room. There were two small twin beds (They could be converted into a queen if desired) and a couch that pulled out into a bed. Kurt placed his suitcases on the bed closest to the door while Rachel claimed the other bed. Finn came in seconds later, pouting. "Where am I supposed to sleep?" Kurt and Rachel simultaneously pointed to the couch and he jutted his lower lip out. "Pull out beds are never comfortable," he grumbled while pulling his suitcases across the plush gold-brown carpet to the burgundy-colored couch. The walls were the shade of beige with a darker trim with few pictures of different locations hanging on the wall. There was a small coffee table pushed up against the wall with a beige chair in the corner. Kurt peeked into the bathroom and saw all the essentials. Bathtub/shower, toilet, sink. The beds were a blinding white with blankets the same color of the couch draped across the foot. The blankets had a delicate gold pattern strewn across them and Kurt approved of the decor and the room except for the size of the closet. It may have been an ideal size for Rachel and Finn, but for Kurt the size of this closet was nowhere near what he needed to store all his clothes.

At the far end of the room was a sliding glass door leading out onto a small balcony. The balcony contained long reclining chair that Rachel would probably be occupying every other day, and a small table and chair.

Kurt hurriedly unpacked his things, barely fitting one suitcase of clothing into one side of the closet. He unpacked another suitcase and decided to keep one suitcase of clothes packed until he could make room somewhere. He placed all of his shoes (which took up a whole suitcase) along the back wall of the closet, and then unpacked his moisturizers, creams, etc.

Once Kurt was finished unpacking, he practically skipped down the hallway to room A051 where Burt and Carole were staying. They had the same room as Kurt, Rachel, and Finn but the only difference was that theirs didn't have a pull out couch.

Carole opened the door after a couple seconds and beamed at Kurt. "Isn't the view amazing? This is going to be so much fun." She ushered Kurt into the room and shoved a pamphlet in his face. "They have an extraordinary spa here, Kurt. I scheduled a spa day for us. They day after tomorrow. We'll be on the water for three days so I figured it was the perfect thing to keep us occupied."

Kurt was chuckling through her whole speech. "This is a cruise ship, Carole. They have pools and restaurants and a casino and a gym. They even have shows and game tournaments and cooking classes. I don't think it'll be very hard to keep us occupied," Kurt smiled even bigger at Carole when he smile fell just the slightest and added in, "Though, I haven't been to the spa in way too long. I think it would be wonderful bonding time."

Carole's full smile was back and she pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing his forehead. She was like an excited puppy. Kurt hoped she wouldn't accidentally pee on the floor in her excitement. "Okay, honey. You go have fun and enjoy this as much as you can." Kurt nodded at her and smiled at his father who was unpacking behind Carole.

"I'm going to go hang around the Sky deck. I have my phone. Call if you need me." Kurt glanced out the glass door to see that the sun was getting lower on the horizon. The ship would set sail soon. He gave one last hug to Carole and his dad before exiting their room and wandering the halls and finally finding his way to the Sky deck.

Kurt spotted a small bar for refreshments and noticed they served coffee. He had been craving a grande non-fat mocha all day. He went up to the bar and ordered. He swiped his credit card (which his dad had given him for the cruise, set with a couple hundred dollars) and thanked the woman behind the counter before finding a vacant place to sit and enjoy the sunset. The deck was surprisingly vacant except for a few patrons who had had the same idea as him. A little old couple sat across the deck, arms around each other enjoying the view. Kurt smiled at them and the woman waved to him with a smile in response. Kurt spotted a few other people who were there just to soak up the last bit of sunshine before the day ended and it felt completely peaceful and serene to be in that setting.

After a few minutes, Kurt finished his coffee and two men arrived on the deck. One of them was a good six inches taller than the other. Kurt could tell that the shorter of the two had a head of slightly familiar dark curls and was dressed in tight red skinny jeans with nice but simple black shoes. He wore a black collared shirt with a striped red and black bow tie. Kurt thought he was gorgeous, though he couldn't see his eyes as they were covered by a pair of bright pink sunglasses. The taller man had slightly lighter hair and his eyes were bright blue. He was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and blue jeans. Kurt rolled his eyes at the man's fashion sense, compared to the shorter, curly-haired boy's. He watched them as they walked closer and took two chairs not fifteen feet away from him.

Over the next twenty minutes, Kurt caught himself glancing back and forth from the view in front of him, to the curly-haired boy sitting so close.

As the sun set, the lights on the deck flashed on, and an announcement on the speakers told everyone that the boat would be leaving the port in ten minutes. Kurt once again glanced over at the boys, who were now playing a game of cards. One time Kurt had glanced over, the boy had noticed and smiled at him. Kurt blushed a deep red at being caught and pulled a book from his bag to keep him busy. He tried and tried, but it was no use. He couldn't concentrate on the book. His gaze kept making it's way over to the curly hair and honey-hazel eyes. Kurt quietly gasped at the color of his eyes. He had removed his sunglasses while Kurt had been trying to concentrate on his book and now they shone a bright honey color. After catching a glimpse of his eyes, Kurt stopped trying to fight watching the boy and just let his eyes wander wherever they wanted.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Kurt mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to go there again. He didn't want to be attracted to a straight boy. Someone he couldn't have. One half of his mind was telling him to get up and walk away because this would only lead to heartbreak, but the other half is arguing, and arguing hard. _Maybe he is gay._ _I mean, look at how he dresses; he obviously knows fashion._ Kurt shook his head of the thought just as noticed the curly-headed boy say something to the taller man and stand to his feet, walking toward Kurt.

Kurt's eyes went wide when he pulled up a chair in front of Kurt and smiled. "Hi."

Kurt's mind was racing. He had been caught staring. What if this boy wasn't gay, and he was disgusted at Kurt. Maybe he was going to beat Kurt up. That had been the very thing he had been trying to get away from. Kurt flinched as the boy held out his hand, expecting something completely different from what he got. "I'm Blaine Anderson." Kurt blinked incredulously at him before shaking the boy's-_Blaine's_-hand.

"Kurt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt," he smiled. His smiled was perfect. Kurt mentally scolded himself for the thought before Blaine continued. "I couldn't help but notice you staring," Blaine's smile grew wider. Kurt's eyes were glued to his hands.

"S-Sorry. I-I just..."

"I'm flattered, really. I mean, I would totally stare at myself if I could," he joked.

Kurt chuckled lightly, letting his eyes meet Blaine's. "Sorry. Was I that obvious?"

"Yes. Well, not to me. My brother mentioned a blue-eyed porcelain doll making goo-goo eyes at me, and I had to check myself to believe it."

"Is your brother..." Kurt trailed off, not wanting to get too personal with someone he just met.

"Uh... no. I'm the gay in the family, but sometimes I wonder about him," Blaine supplied, his smile growing if that were possible.

"Oh." _He's gay. He's gay. He's gay!_ Kurt wanted to jump up and down.

Blaine glanced back at his brother, who was trying to make a house of cards. "Well, I better get going. It was great meeting you Kurt. I'll see you around?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely. We're on this ship for the next month so I'd sure hope so." Blaine laughed at that and smiled at Kurt before walking back to his brother and gathering up his things. Kurt watched as they left, noticing when Blaine turned to glance once more at Kurt before they disappeared.

Kurt's phone beeped then, signaling a text from Finn.

**Where r u? We are all going 2 dinner the Lido Restaurant. -F**

Kurt typed a quick response saying he'd be there in a few minutes and left the Sky deck, which was now deserted except for him and one other girl. He stopped by his room, changing into something more dinner appropriate. He tugged on his dark gray skinny jeans, having to do hop around to get them all the way up to his waist. He then pulled on a long-sleeved white shirt and a vest to match the pants. He fixed his hair in the mirror and headed out toward the Lido deck.

Kurt got to the restaurant and immediately spotted his group. He made his way over to them and took the only open spot in between Rachel and Burt. Throughout dinner, conversations were thrown around and when the conversation was directed toward him, he didn't hesitate to tell about his afternoon.

"So Kurt, how was the Sky deck? I haven't been up there yet but it must have an amazing view," Rachel chimed in.

"It does. I watched the sunset; had coffee," Kurt shrugged and waited a moment before continuing. "I met someone."

All other conversation stopped at the table and all eyes were on Kurt. He blushed slightly, a smile growing on his face. Rachel and Carole were smiling brightly also, but Burt and Finn looked defensive.

"Really? What's his name? What does he look like?" Rachel challenged. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"His name is Blaine-" Rachel squealed, attracting attention from close tables.

"That's an adorable name! Continue."

"He's barely shorter than me. He has dark curly hair and the most beautiful honey-hazel eyes I have ever seen." Kurt went into full detail of his and Blaine's conversation and time spent together and by the end, both girls were bouncing in their seats.

"He sounds like a lovely young boy." Burt scoffed from beside her, stuffing a huge bite of potato in his mouth. Carole smacked his arm. "You be nice! Be happy for him. Can't you see his smile, Burt? He's happy!" she was whispering just loud enough for Kurt to hear and Kurt blushed a deep red, looking down at his plate. Finn sat silently, glaring at his plate.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I don't like this guy. He seems... sketchy."

"You haven't even _met_ him!" Kurt said in disbelief.

When neither his father nor brother offered an apology, Kurt stood and stalked out of the restaurant, back to his room. Once Kurt was standing outside the room, he pulled out his key card and hastily swiped it through the lock. When it didn't blink green and click open, he tried again. And again. And again. And finally he gave up and leaned against the door, closing his eyes.

* * *

Blaine walked back to his room in a haze. He couldn't believe that he had just done that. He never had the courage to just walk up to a cute boy and talk to him. Never. He wasn't sure what it was about Kurt that was different, but he felt the instant connection. It didn't hurt that Kurt was beautiful. His eyes were the color of the ocean, his chestnut hair was in a perfect coif, and his outfit was extremely tight and very sexy. Blaine couldn't help but daydream the rest of the way back and didn't even notice when he was lying across his bed in their room.

"You look like a lovesick puppy, Blainers." Blaine sat up, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Fuck you, Cooper."

Cooper rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. "Want one?"

"I'm only eighteen, Coop."

"So...?"

"Sure," Blaine sighed, catching the bottle mid-air.

After a while, Blaine felt trapped in the room, and decided to go out and get some air. maybe he'd go back up to the Sky deck in hopes of Kurt still being there. He checked the clock on the wall and it read 8:14, so he doubted Kurt would be out that late on the deck. Instead he sufficed with going to the Rembrandt Lounge. They were doing karaoke and Blaine felt singing could be good for him right now.

When he finally got Cooper to tag along, they marched down the long hallway. As soon as they made it almost all the way down the hallway, they spotted a figure slumped against a door. Blaine quickly recognized the person as Kurt and smiled to himself before hurrying forward. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Kurt peeked one eye open and half-smiled. He pointed at his door.

"I can't get in my room. My key card hates me." Blaine chuckled at this.

"Here, let me see it," he said, holding out his hand. Kurt handed over the card and Blaine swiped it once and the door clicked open. Kurt's mouth dropped open and he playfully glared at Blaine.

"I bet you think you're the big hero now, right?"

"No, but you're welcome. Oh! Cooper, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is my brother Cooper." Cooper held out his hand and Kurt took it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kurt said. "Well, uh...thanks," Kurt smiled, before turning to disappear into his room.

Before Kurt could, though, Blaine was stopping him. "Wait, Kurt."

Kurt turned and smiled at Blaine, "Yes, Blaine?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come down to the Rembrandt Lounge with us? They have karaoke," he wagged his eyebrows and grinned.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine whined, and Kurt giggled at him and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! But let me just leave a note for Rachel." Kurt disappeared into his room.

"Who's Rachel?" Cooper asked quietly.

"No idea."

Blaine's mind was racing. Maybe he wasn't gay. He never did get actual confirmation. He just kind of assumed because Kurt was, well... Kurt. He was so stupid! How could he be so stupid? Oh God, he hit on Kurt. What must Kurt think?

When the boy himself stepped out of the room, Blaine went white, but kept his composure as they walked to the Promenade deck. The trip was in silence until Blaine blurted out the question burning his tongue. "Who's Rachel?" Blaine mentally slapped himself and started to backtrack. "I mean... It's none of my business, but I was just curious because I kind of thought you were..." Blaine trailed off and could feel the heat creeping up his neck. Kurt's laugh broke through the silence. And this was no chuckle or giggle, this was a full fledged laugh. Blaine's eyebrows pulled together and he saw Cooper trying to contain a smile. "What?"

"Oh my God, Blaine," Kurt gasped. "Rachel is my best friend. She's also my brother's girlfriend!"

"Oh..." Kurt continued laughing for a good minute or two, and when he composed himself, he wiped his eyes and smiled grandly at Blaine. By this time, Blaine was red as a tomato and staring down at his feet. Cooper patted his shoulder and chuckled. Once they all recovered, Kurt looked intently into Blaine's eyes. "I'm gay. Does that clarify everything?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good. Let's go. I want to sing," Kurt smiled.

"Ah, so the infamous Kurt Hummel can sing?"

"Oh, I can sing. I sing the pants right off of you. Just wait and see," he winked at Blaine and swayed his hips suggestively as he walked in front of them into the Lounge and placing writing his name on the list for karaoke. Blaine was drooling. This gorgeous boy, whom he had met only a few hours ago, was flirting with him. And it was far from subtle. This was new territory with Blaine. Sure, he had crushes in high school, but he was always to afraid to act on anything. He was afraid of being hurt. But with Kurt, he felt like he could be himself and not worry about the world.

Kurt sauntered back and raised an eyebrow at Blaine's blank expression. "I put your name on the list. I go fifth and you're sixth. Let's go get seats." When Blaine didn't move, Kurt took his hand and dragged him forward.

The sudden contact snapped Blaine back to reality and he gasped. He caught up with Kurt's pace and walked beside him, though neither made a move to release their hands.

Behind the two, Cooper couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had waited so long to see his little brother happy. And even though it had only been a few hours since they met, Cooper didn't doubt that their relationship could really be going somewhere.

* * *

**I write original stories, but this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think! It depends how well this story goes over if I'll be posting anymore. But if you all like it, I can't promise updates all the time. I'm super busy, but I'll try my best! **

**-Kimberly xoxo**


	2. Chapter Two

**Wow. Just WOW. I am blown away by how great of a response my story has gotten in only a** **short time! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and alerted! It means so much that you all like my story! Another thing.. I did catch a lot of my grammar mistakes after I posted the** **first chapter. I was kind of in a rush, so I didn't read over it like I usually do. I'll get better about it, I promise! So without further ado, chapter two! Heheh, that rhymed ;)**

**Disclaimer: Glee does not and will never belong to me, no matter how much I want that to change. **

**Chapter Two**

Blaine, Kurt, and Cooper all took their seats in the second row of seats. The Lounge was fairly vacant. Kurt understood that there must be people still settling into their rooms and welcomed the vacancy. Kurt looked around and noted the Victorian style of the lounge. It had exquisite architecture and looked like a room only seen on TV.

There was a short comedy skit and then they started calling up volunteers for karaoke. The first up was a girl in her early teens with long blonde hair that hung in ringlets and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a sky blue sundress and her voice was great. She sang a ballad, but Kurt couldn't place the song off the top of his head. When her performance was over, she curtsied and exited the stage. Three more girls were called to the stage after the first, but Kurt wasn't really paying attention. He was more focused on his hand, which was still laced with Blaine's.

Kurt glanced to his left, stealing a quick glance at Blaine but met Cooper's eyes and saw the genuine smile on his face. Kurt was so caught up in the moment that it barely registered when they called his name. He unwillingly pulled his hand from Blaine's as he scurried on stage. He sent a wink at Blaine once he had the microphone in his hand.

The music started and Kurt smiled. This song was his all time favorite Beatles song. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before beginning.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Kurt soon realized that he wasn't just singing, he was singing _to somebody_. He sang the next few verses with confidence and as much feeling as he could bear. A tear slid down his cheek. This song meant a lot to Kurt, and it was evident in the way he was singing.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

Kurt finished the song and wiped at the tears running down his cheeks. He got a standing ovation from the small crowd occupying the lounge. He retreated from the stage as Blaine was called up. They passed as Blaine made his way to the stage.

"I don't know how I can follow that. It was amazing," Blaine whispered as he walked by. Kurt blushed a deep red as he reclaimed his seat.

Cooper clapped him on the shoulder. "That was great! You have an extraordinary voice, Kurt."

"Thank you," he smiled. He turned his attention back to Blaine as the opening chords of the songs rang out. Kurt immediately recognized the tune.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control_

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum _

_Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down_

Kurt was blown away by Blaine's voice. He added it to the list of things he liked about Blaine to tell Rachel and Carole about later.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh _

_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue_

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

Blaine glanced at Kurt, but quickly gets back into the song. He can feel the need to be singing to someone. And that's what he was doing; singing to Kurt.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control _

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me_

_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

Blaine sang the rest of the song, but when he sang the last two lines his eyes were locked with Kurt's. He was amazed at how well they connected after only a few short hours. How much he felt like he had known Kurt for so much longer.

Kurt bolted out of his seat, beginning the thunderous applause.

The rest of the night went on quickly and before they knew it, each boy was back in their separate rooms. Kurt walked through the door after wishing Blaine and Cooper a good night only to find Rachel and Finn waiting up for him. His mood dropped slightly and he stepped further into the room. He toed off his shoes, which he mentally scolded himself for, and rummaged through his clothes for a pair of navy pajamas. Nobody said a word until Kurt was showered and dressed in his night wear, ready for bed.

Rachel was sitting cross-legged on her bed, while Finn was on his feet, leaning against the back wall. Kurt ignored them and plopped down on his bed. Rachel was the first to speak. Kurt was surprised to hear a hint of a smile in her voice. "You were out with Blaine, weren't you?"

Kurt took in a deep breath and sat up, mirroring Rachel's position on his own bed. His eyes flicked between both Rachel and Finn as he answered. "Yes. We went to the Rembrandt Lounge. It was karaoke night." Finn finally made eye contact with Kurt, and Kurt was met with an unspoken apology. "I'm not mad at you, Finn."

"You aren't?"

"No," Kurt chuckled lightly. Kurt stood from his bed and walked over to Finn, pulling him in for a tight hug. "You were too quick to judge Blaine... but I get that you're my brother now and that you care about me and are just looking out for me." Kurt pulled out of the hug and smiled at his lug of a brother.

"I'm sorry for what I said. But I do need to meet this guy before I can say that I like him." Silence filled the room for a few moments before Finn continued, "Carole had a talk with Burt and convinced him to let you invite Blaine to dinner sometime."

"Really? And he agreed to that?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"It took some convincing, but yes." Kurt smile grew, causing his eyes to crinkle.

"Kurt seems like a good kid, Blaine," Cooper commented as soon as they were back in their room. Blaine couldn't believe his parents actually booked the only penthouse suite on the ship for the two of them, but it was nice not to be in a crowded room. Blaine kicked off his shoes and rummaged through the fully stocked refrigerator until he found a box of Capri-Sun. He pulled one of the pouches out of the box and toppled over onto the plush couch and flicked on the television. "Don't let him get away."

"Is this my single-is-the-way-to-go brother telling me that he wants me to be in a relationship?" Blaine placed a hand over his heart and mock gasped at Cooper. Cooper always believed a person was better off single. Then you couldn't get hurt. And Cooper had ,once upon a time, been hurt. Bad. Ever since, he had been warning Blaine to stay as far away from a committed relationship as possible.

"Indeed it is, baby brother," Cooper answered in a low voice as if the memories were all rushing back in. Blaine didn't doubt that they could be. It was something even he couldn't forget.

Kurt awoke the next morning, the sun gleaming through the glass door, sheathing the room in light. Kurt rolled over to check the clock at his bedside table and groaned. It was only half past seven. He noticed that Rachel had vacated her own bed and was snuggled up next to Finn.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and opted for an early morning coffee run. He moved about the room as quietly as he could. Dressing in a simple pair of tight white jeans and a red cardigan over a white button up. He added a black bow tie and black knee-high boots, grabbed his wallet and slipped out of the room without waking Rachel or Finn.

Kurt soon found himself on the Sky deck again. He ordered coffee for himself, Finn, and his parents. He knew Rachel preferred tea, so he ordered a cup for her. Once all the cups were placed in carrying trays, Kurt slid them off the counter and hurried back to the room. He stopped by Burt and Carole's room first. He knocked with his elbow, not having a free hand. Thankfully Carole answered the door with a big smile on her face. She was already up and dressed for the day, but the same did not go for his father.

Burt was snoring lightly slung across the bed. Kurt shook his head and handed over the coffees. "Oh, honey. You really didn't have to go to the trouble."

"It's fine. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I figured a nice coffee in the morning would be a good way for everyone to wake up. It's no problem, really," Kurt insisted.

After a short chat with Carole, Kurt was back in his room. When he had gotten back, Rachel was just waking up and perked up when Kurt came in bearing gifts. She grabbed her tea and sat at the end of her bed. Both hands wrapped around her cup as she basked in the glory of a morning drink. Kurt sat in the small chair by the table, sipping his mocha.

"Do you have plans today or can I persuade you into tagging along with me?" Rachel spoke. Finn jostled in his sleep and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The smell of coffee woke him up slightly more and it didn't take him long to shuffle out of bed and claim his own cup.

"Depends on what you had planned."

"I was thinking we could check out the art gallery then go hang around the Lido pool for awhile. And then we could have a late lunch?"

"I don't know about the pool..."

"Come on, Kurt! You don't have to swim. Just keep me company. We're on the water for two more days until we dock in Phillipsburg. And after we leave St. Marteen, we're at sea for a week. You can't avoid the pools forever."

"Watch me," Kurt said with a frown. If he went to the pool with Rachel, he would have to put on a swim suit. And a swim suit meant half naked, and Kurt just wasn't comfortable with that. Kurt finished off his coffee and tossed the cup into the trash can. He moved around the room, tidying it up.

"Please, Kurt. For me. Your _best friend_." Rachel was bouncing up and down on her bed, waiting for Kurt to cave in. When Kurt met her eyes, he did just that. He sighed dramatically and agreed. Rachel squealed and pounced on Kurt, gathering him up into a big hug. "Thank you! Today is going to be so much fun. It's been way too long since I've had the chance to spend a day with my best gay-"

"Friend, Rachel. Best _friend_," Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "Now get dressed so we can go."

Rachel beamed at him as she pulled clothes out of the closet. She disappeared into the bathroom to change, and reentered the room twenty minutes later, make-up and hair done, and dressed in a blue and white polka dotted sundress. She always managed to dress like a little girl and old lady at the same time, but today, Kurt kind of approved. The fabric clung to her curves and her hair was pulled back into a messy-but-not-too-messy ponytail. She looked like a teenager for once.

"Let's get this over with," Kurt said sarcastically, winding his arm through Rachel's and departing.

Blaine was still fast asleep at eight. It was the middle of summer so Blaine had slept without a blanket or a shirt on. He lay on his stomach across the bed, but was brutally awoken by a slap of a towel across his bare back. "Ow! What the hell, Cooper?" he yells once he spots Cooper leaning against the wall, clad in only swim trunks, twining the towel around his neck.

"I'm gonna go do laps in the pool. I thought you might want to tag along." Blaine slides out of bed and stomps across the room, into the bathroom to examine his back in the mirror. There was a giant red mark, and a welt beginning to appear.

"So you felt the need to abuse me? You couldn't have just poured water on my head, or at least something less painful?"

"Smacking you with the towel seemed like the right way to go," Cooper smirked from behind him. Blaine began grumbling as he exited the bathroom and hurriedly got dressed in his own swim trunks. He grabbed a towel from the small linen closet and slung his bag over his shoulder. He would rather sit pool side and read then swim, but knew he wouldn't be apposed to the idea when the sun rose higher and the day became warmer.

They arrived at the Lido deck just as a crowd of other patrons did. Cooper wasted no time in throwing down his towel and diving into the water. Blaine grabbed Cooper's towel, laying it across the foot of the long beach chair he sat down in. He picked an area that was somewhat secluded from everyone else, and that was next to the railing to the ship so he had a great view, and pulled out the book he had been reading.

After a half hour of sitting on the sidelines of the pool, Blaine became disinterested in his book, and dived into the pool. Amazingly, Cooper was still doing laps, but as soon as Blaine was in the water, he was being tackled by his big brother. "Finally decided to join the party!"

Blaine fought back, shoving Cooper completely under water. Once Cooper resurfaced, he laughed. "Alright, truce! I say we get a couple teams together and play some pool volleyball."

It didn't take them long to get two teams together. There were five people on each team. Blaine and Cooper were on one team, along with one other small guy who looked a bit younger than Blaine, and two girls who looked about in their twenties. The opposing team consisted of one male that had to be twice the size of Blaine, and four girls that were apparently in a sorority. The only reason Blaine knew this was because the girls had thought that it would be a helpful bit of information while flirting with Blaine. When he informed them that he didn't play for their team, they all whined but didn't seem disgusted or appalled by him being gay, and joined the other team.

The art gallery was incredibly boring, much to Kurt's surprise because he had always been interested in art. Though he probably would have taken the boring art gallery rather then going to the pool. Kurt and Rachel stopped by their room to change and Kurt had tried to talk her out of going, but she was persistent. He changed into his swim trunks and a white t-shirt. He couldn't wear nice shoes to the pool so he unwillingly slipped on a pair of hideous flip-flops.

When they arrived at the pool, it was much more crowded than Kurt had expected for mid-morning. Though, arguably it was already getting hot outside. Kurt took a place over by the railing and sat under a white umbrella that was attached to a table. He noticed the beach chair next to his was vacant, but had items occupying the space. There was a book lying open on a bookmarked page, _Pride and Prejudice_, a shoulder bag, and a couple towels. Kurt looked up just in time to see Rachel dive into the pool and to recognize the familiar head of curls as he spiked the volleyball over the net.

"Is there room for one more?" Rachel asked, joining in on the current volleyball game.

"If you can find one more to play so it'll be even, then sure," someone commented. He immediately hated this person. Kurt knew that Rachel would now be begging him to join in.

As if on cue, Rachel turns in the pool to meet Kurt's eyes. "Come on, Kurt! Come play." Blaine's head snapped around at the familiar name and smiled, in turn, causing Kurt to smile and blush slightly.

Kurt knew he couldn't win this battle. Because not only would Rachel be pleaded for him to join, Blaine would be too. And he wasn't sure if he could resist Blaine's puppy-dog eyes. Before Rachel had a chance to ask again, Kurt pulled his shirt over his head and stalked toward the pool. Instead of diving like most people did, he used the steps. They were there for a reason, you know!

He was placed on the team with the sorority girls and couldn't help but be a little jealous of Rachel for being on Blaine's team.

When it was Blaine's turn to serve the ball, he served it straight at Kurt. Kurt squeaked and threw his arms in front of his face, the ball made contact but didn't get very far. Blaine began laughing, clutching at his sides. "Oh my god. Kurt, that was hilarious!" he continued laughing.

Kurt felt the blood rushing to his face and looked down at the water. "You're such a jerk, Blaine!" Kurt looked up at Rachel, who was also laughing, and glared at her. When she heard the name, though, it effectively stopped her giggles and her eyes went wide. She looked behind herself at Blaine, then back at Kurt. She pointed a finger behind her, "Blaine? As in _the_ Blaine?" she mouthed at Kurt, who simply nodded and felt his face flush again.

The game didn't go on for much longer, and when Blaine's team claimed their victory, everyone called it quits and went back to doing their own thing. Kurt walked through the water over to Rachel, glaring at Blaine as he passed him. Kurt got up to Rachel and she waggled her eyebrows at him, looking over his shoulder. "He's gorgeous."

"I know," Kurt flushed.

"You're sure he's gay?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," she mumbled, looking back over his shoulder at Blaine. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around, only to come face-to-face with the man himself.

"Hey," Blaine greeted with a grin. Kurt returned the smile and half-turned so he could see both Rachel and Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine. I'd like you to meet my best friend and current roommate, Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson." The two shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," she says genuinely.

"You too."

The trio depart from the pool and reclaim their seats, where Cooper was already waiting. Time flies as the four converse about their lives. Mostly about school. Before they know it, an hour flies by. Two hours. Three hours.

By the time the fourth hour has come and gone, they find out that they're all from Ohio and where they went to high school. Where they all planned to go after the cruise, all their answers had been New York, and what paths they were looking down. Kurt had explained that he would love to be on Broadway, but thought fashion was a more plausible route for him. Rachel was dead set on being a Broadway star. Blaine wanted to open his own record company and hopefully sell a few singles of his own. Cooper, had already been living in New York working as a hot-shot lawyer, and Blaine had planned to move in with him after the cruise.

Kurt was still trying to wrap his head around all of this. He figured that if him and Blaine ended up in a relationship, it would just be some summer fling. He hadn't planned on really seeing Blaine again after the cruise. But he wasn't going to lie, the possibility of a future with someone, living in the big city, was extremely appealing. Though he still didn't quite know everything about Blaine, he felt so much closer to him knowing the things he had shared. And he could definitely see this summer leading him somewhere he had never thought he would be.

**Looks like our boys are learning more and more about each other every day :)**

**I know I updated really quickly and it's because I have been in a writing miid lately, but this may not always be the case. And thank you again to everyone who is following this story. It means SO much! Also, sorry about how bad the grammar was last chapter. I read through this time and fixed all that I found! **

**Well, until next time,**

**-Kimberly xoxo**


	3. Chapter Three

**As of now, I have OVER 50 alerts for my story and it's barely been posted for three days! It means SO much you have NO IDEA! Thank you to everyone for all the support! I already am in love with writing this story and can't wait for you all to read more. And now on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**Chapter Three**

Once Rachel and Kurt were out of sight of Blaine and Cooper, Rachel hounded Kurt with questions. Kurt ignored her, mumbling out responses that didn't follow her line of babble. She begged and pleaded and prodded for details but truth was, Rachel knew just about as much as Kurt did. And that was what was scaring Kurt. It was true, he barely knew Blaine. He was rushing into this relationship (if that's what you could call it) and it was absolutely terrifying. Kurt had no idea what he was doing. He had never had a boyfriend. He threw the idea of a real relationship in the trash after the fallout of his crush on Finn. Not that he was complaining. He loved Finn; he was a true brother to Kurt and Kurt was grateful for that.

When Blaine factored himself into the equation, Kurt couldn't believe how easily a potential boyfriend had fallen into his lap, but at times, he thought it was too good to be true and that any minute, he would be pinched awake. And as much as he wanted to have a carefree relationship, he knew there was that part of himself that was still wary about letting people in; about trusting the wrong people. He had made that mistake too many times before.

Kurt had been an outsider his whole life and he loved that he could feel like he mattered to someone other than family. That there was someone else out there that knew what he went through, and will go through. Someone that understood how hard it was for him to get to where he was today. But that was the thing: Kurt didn't _know_ Blaine. Didn't know if he had been through the same tormenting and ridicule that he had. He didn't know if Blaine was the person he thought he was.

The rest of the night went by slowly for Kurt. He had opted to skip dinner and stay cooped up in his room. He lay on his stomach across his bed rereading _Wuthering Heights_, when there was a light knock on the door. He smiled and stood quickly, forgetting his book on his bed, and opened the door to reveal Finn. Kurt's smile dropped slightly at the sight of Finn. He had been hoping for someone much shorter with dark curls and hazel eyes.

"Sorry, dude. I forgot my key and I need my wallet." Finn entered the room, searching around the room for his wallet, and a few minutes later, becoming successful in his search. He smiled at Kurt (who was still holding the door open) as he walked by and retreated back out into the hall.

Kurt flopped back down on his bed, and it wasn't long before he was out cold. It had been a long, tiring day and he could use a little extra sleep.

* * *

Kurt was woken up by an insistent knocking the next morning. The previous night, according to Rachel, he had been out cold and not even Finn's loud snoring could wake him. Carole was at the door, perky and _awake_. More awake than Kurt had been. But at the sight of her, a light clicked on in Kurt's head and he rushed around the room looking for an outfit to wear to the spa. Regardless of whether they made you change into something more comfortable when you arrived, Kurt still had to look fabulous.

"I'm so sorry, Carole," Kurt called to her through the bathroom door. "I should have been awake earlier. I should have set an alarm!" he resurfaced from the bathroom and Carole stopped him, laying both of her hands around his shoulders.

"Breath, honey, it's fine. I'm actually a bit early, so there is absolutely no need for you to rush," she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and smiled. "We have plenty of time." Kurt nodded, pulling on his shoes. She chose to tell Kurt they had time after he had finished getting ready. He shook his head and smiled, walking to the door.

"Well, I'm ready anyway." Carole chuckled and walked through the offered open door. She whispered a 'thank you' to Kurt before retreating into the hall.

The spa was one of the nicest Kurt had ever seen. The lobby was surrounded in glass windows overlooking the ocean and it was so open and light.

The pair walked to the counter, confirming their reservation, and was quickly ushered into a private room where two female workers were waiting. Kurt was surprised to hear that Carole booked a half an hour massage for both of them, and was wary about it at first, but talked himself into it. It couldn't hurt, and he had been stressed lately due to finals for school and graduation and college. He was grateful he had gotten into FIT after being rejected from NYADA. Kurt had always loved performing but he knew his chances of getting into NYADA were slim. Not that he wasn't good enough, but that he didn't have enough extra curricular. And regardless of making performing second, he was overjoyed with the concept of showing the world of fashion what he was capable of and how he could advance the industry.

The massage was delightful, and succeeded in relieving Kurt's bottled up stress. The next on the list was a manicure. Kurt and Carole perched their hands on the manicure tables and conversation flowed easily. The topic of discussion quickly took a turn from school and work to Blaine. Kurt grinned widely, turning away when the name found it's way into the conversation, and he could feel the heat sneaking up his neck and cheeks.

"How's Blaine?" Carole questioned, a smile pulling at her lips in result to Kurt's reaction.

"He's okay, I guess," Kurt answered, his voice a pitch higher than usual. He cleared his throat, continuing. "I mean, I haven't seen him since yesterday, so..."

"It's okay to feel something for Blaine, Kurt. It just means you two have a connection."

"Maybe. But I can't shake the feeling that I'm going into this... relationship if that's what you want to call it, too fast. I don't want to pursue him and make a move that he isn't ready for, or that freaks him out, you know? Same goes for me. I'd be lying if I said I knew what I was doing, because I am as clueless as a... baby penguin," Kurt sighed and frowned down at his hands, where a small, pale lady was buffing his nails to a perfect shine.

"It's going to be fine, honey; you'll figure it out. But in the meantime, please don't hesitate to come talk with me. I would be glad to help you with whatever you're going through."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt tried to manage a smile but it came out as a grimace. They fell into a comfortable silence while the two women finished up their manicures and began their facials.

* * *

Blaine's mind was racing. He couldn't get Kurt out of his head, and he had yet to determine if that was a positive or negative thing. He liked Kurt, obviously, but he hadn't been out on a real date with him. He was pacing across the soft carpet of the suite, his hands wringing together, his lower lip compressed between his teeth. It had been two days, and Blaine couldn't shake the voice in his head telling him to chase after Kurt and not stop til he was his. Was this normal? To only know a person for two days and already want them so badly? Blaine didn't know the answer, but was sure that he wanted Kurt. In Blaine's eyes, Kurt was sheer perfection. Perfect, pale skin. Ocean blue eyes that he could gaze into for eternity. Masterly coifed chestnut hair. Intricately shaped body. Plush, pink lips. _God, his lips_. Blaine could kiss those lips a million times and never be tired of them.

Blaine ran his hands across his face, halting his thought process. He could feel the blood pooling low in his stomach at just the thought of kissing Kurt. He sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He was going to ask Kurt out on a date. A real date. He checked his watch and pursed his lips. Now was as good a time as any.

As Blaine turned to leave, he caught of glimpse of himself in a mirror and frowned. He was clad in only a pair of boxers. He grumbled at himself for not getting dressed that morning, and rummaged through his closet looking for the perfect outfit. He tugged on a white button up and a burgundy shawl neck cardigan. He tied a simple black bow tie around his neck with shaky fingers and he found a pair of gray jeans to wear. By the time he was tying his shoelaces, he was giddy with excitement. He checked himself out in the mirror, smiling in approval and rushed out the door. Due to Kurt's inability to get into his room the first night, Blaine knew which room Kurt was staying in, though he knew it was a long shot he would be in his room in the middle of the day when he could be out having fun and enjoying himself.

He found the door marked A057 and knocked lightly. Every second that ticked by, Blaine became more disappointed that Kurt wouldn't be there, but when he went to knock again, the door cracked open. Blaine's heart leaped, but fell again when an unfamiliar face answered the door. "Hi?" the man said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. The man towered over Blaine and was huge, compared. His bare chest was revealed, showing toned muscles. All the man was covered with was a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet, and water dripped down his body. Blaine must have caught him just as he was getting out of the shower.

"Uh.. hi. I w-was wondering if Kurt was here?" Blaine stuttered, feeling nervous at the obvious height different between the two.

"Depends who's asking," he said with a hint of a threatening tone.

Blaine held out his hand, "Blaine Anderson." The confidence in his voice surprised even Blaine. Finn glanced down at his hand, gripping it tightly and shaking it slowly.

"Finn Hudson," his tone was more friendly now. "Kurt's my brother, well, step-brother. And no, he's not here. Him and my mom are at the spa. I've heard a lot about you, dude."

"Only good things, I hope." Wow, that was cheesy, Blaine thought to himself.

"Yeah. He seems to really like you." Blaine beamed at this and nodded, storing the information away.

"Well, I should get going. Do you know when Kurt will be back?"

"No clue. They've been gone since early this morning so they should be ba-"

"Blaine," the high-pitch of Kurt's voice startled both boys and cut Finn off mid-sentence. "What are you doing here?" Blaine was momentarily lost in the blue-green of Kurt's eyes, just barely catching Kurt's question.

"I was, uh... looking for you," a blush crawled up to Blaine's cheeks, but he noticed the smile creeping onto Kurt's lips.

Kurt's gaze broke away from Blaine momentarily to stare at Finn, who was standing awkwardly at the door. Finn took the hint and disappeared into the room. Kurt then looked back to Blaine, smiling full on. "So... you found me. Was there something you needed?"

"What? Oh... right. I was... I just- I was wondering if y-you'd want to have dinner with me sometime," Blaine spurted out, mentally smacking himself. _Very smooth._ He pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, nervous for Kurt's answer.

Kurt smile now went from ear to ear. "I'd love to, Blaine."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." There was a pause. "When is this dinner?"

"Tonight?" Blaine asked immediately. "I'll pick you up at seven." He was feeling extremely bold today.

"It's a date." Blaine nodded, excitedly. A silence fell over them once more as Kurt moved to open his door. He swiped the card once, twice, three times before shoving it into Blaine's hand. Blaine chuckled at Kurt and opened the door with ease. "Thanks. You can come in if you want?"

"Uh... sure." Blaine awkwardly followed Kurt into the room and couldn't help but laugh when they entered just as Finn tumbled to the ground, now fully dressed.

Kurt pulled off his shoes and walked out to the patio, motioning for Blaine to do the same. Blaine quickly kicked off his own shoes and slid past the fumbling Finn to follow Kurt onto the small patio.

Kurt was leaned back in a chair, talking animatedly with Rachel, who was in a bikini, soaking up the sun. As soon as Blaine stepped onto the patio, Rachel's eyes blinked open and she smiled, sitting up. "Blaine! Nice to see you again."

"You too, Rachel." Rachel patted the spot next to her and Blaine sat down. He liked the girl, she seemed really nice, though she did talk a lot.

* * *

Kurt was ready by six-thirty, but was still extremely nervous. He didn't want to screw this up. It was his first date... ever. Rachel had been thrilled, giving him pep talks and telling him it would be great, but it didn't subside the anxiety Kurt still felt. He sat cross-legged on his bed, watching the clock. Time seemed to drag on and on. A half an hour seemed like days, but it passed eventually, and at seven on the dot, there was a knock at the door. Blaine had told Kurt to dress formally which gave Kurt a good idea of where they were going to dinner because there was only one restaurant on the ship that required formal attire. Kurt followed the strictly formal dress code and pulled together a simple black suit with black dress shoes. He knew packing his formal attire was a good idea.

Kurt quickly glanced at himself in the mirror once more before going to answer the door. Blaine was waiting, hands curled together behind his back, and they smiled widely at each other. "You look amazing, Kurt." Blaine said breathlessly. It was a simple outfit for Kurt, but it truly took Blaine's breath away. Kurt blushed slightly, taking in Blaine's attire. His suit was similar to Kurt's, thought it was a darker gray instead of black. Kurt decided he really liked the color on Blaine.

"You too."

They took another moment to take each other in before Blaine held his arm out, bent at the elbow. "Shall we?" Kurt chuckled and nodded, winding his arms through Blaine's.

"We shall."

The trip to the restaurant was silent, but as soon as they walked through the door, Kurt went off. "Oh my God, Blaine. This place is amazing! You didn't have to go through so much trouble!" Blaine was chuckling at his side.

"I wanted tonight to be perfect. And it's no trouble at all." Blaine confirmed his reservation with the maitre'd and was escorted to a more private table in the back corner of the restaurant. They took there seats across from each other, picking up their menus.

"This place is amazing." Kurt repeated.

"This is my favorite restaurant on the boat," Blaine said, closing his menu.

"You've been here?" Kurt asked, amazed. This place wasn't cheap. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly.

"I've been coming on this cruise for the past six years. When I came out to my parents, they took all the chances they could to get me out of the house and away from them. They would have sent me alone if Cooper hadn't found out about it and come with me. Ever since it's kind of been a tradition of sorts. I don't know what my parents thought a cruise would solve, but they sent me regardless and now, I look forward to spending the summer with my brother."

"I'm sorry, that was kind of personal..." Blaine smiled, placing his hand over Kurt's on the table.

"It's okay. I asked you out so we could get to know each other." Kurt nodded, pursing his lips. His eyes glanced down at Blaine's hand and smiled. "So, Kurt, what are your interests?" Kurt's mood brightened at the question.

"I can sing, as you know. I was in Glee club in high school, so it became very important to me. I love fashion. Vogue." The conversation continued and the boys found that they had a lot in common. Blaine was in the middle of a detailed description about how the Warblers' vocals worked when the waitress showed up to take their orders. "What can I get you boys?" Blaine ordered and looked to Kurt.

"Uh... I'll have the same." The woman took their menus, smiling politely at the two and disappearing. "So... why did you go to a private school rather than a public school?" Kurt asked, truly curious. He regretting the question immediately as he watched Blaine's smile falter. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"No, no. It's fine. Bad memories, is all." Kurt nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. "I went to a public middle school, and I had just come out... There was a Sadies Hawkins dance and I asked the only other out gay boy at my school and, uh... after the dance we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and these two guys... beat the living hell out of us. It was bad. My parents were furious, but they looked at me like I had it coming. That if I was going to be gay, my life was going to be hell. So they sent me to Dalton freshman year because there was an enforced no bullying policy. I made a lot of great friends there, but I'm glad high school's over."

There were tears pooling in Kurt's eyes at Blaine's story. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together across the table. Their eyes met and Blaine smiled half-heartedly at Kurt.

"I'm ecstatic that I don't have to deal with high school anymore. My life wasn't a cake walk either. But I can't imagine having parents that don't accept me. I'm so sorry."

"It's in the past," Blaine waved it off and changed the subject to something less morose.

They finished their meals and Blaine paid for the check even after Kurt insisted on helping. Blaine replied, "I asked you out, therefore, I am paying." Kurt had given in eventually and slumped in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. Blaine chuckled at him and shook his head. Kurt was adorable.

As they stood from their seats, Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand in his. This took Kurt by surprise and Blaine made a move to release his hand, but Kurt just smiled and gripped it tighter. Kurt's hand was on fire, in the best way possible. It tingled and sent jolts of electricity up his arm at Blaine's touch. It was an amazing feeling.

"I had a great time, Blaine." Kurt commented as they left the restaurant. Blaine chuckled and looked up at Kurt with the most beautiful hazel eyes.

"The date isn't over yet, silly. But you might want to change into something more comfortable."

"This may be a good time to tell you that I don't like surprises," Kurt muttered, only half-joking.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise." Kurt nodded as they stopped in front of his room. He slipped in and changed into a pair of tight black pants, a white button down and knee-high boots. Kurt was amazed that Rachel wasn't waiting in the room for him. Instead, there was a note on the table stating that she had gone out to dinner with Finn.

Kurt practically danced around his room. Tonight was already one of the best nights of his life. He couldn't believe Blaine had actually asked him out. He was on top of the world. He remembered that Blaine was waiting outside for him, and hurriedly fixed his hair and opened the door. He nearly bumped into Blaine who was leaning against the door frame with a smile. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you going to change?"

"Yes. We're going by my room, so we'll stop there."

"Okay," Kurt murmured, capturing Blaine's hand in his again. Kurt found out that Blaine's room was not only on the same deck but it was the only penthouse suite on the boat. Blaine invited Kurt in to wait while he got dressed and it was _enormous_. Certainly made for more than two people. There were two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room complete with a table and six chairs. It made Kurt wonder. Blaine had said he had come on this cruise six times, he went to private school for four years, he could afford to take Kurt to a fancy restaurant, and to book the biggest suite on the cruise ship. Blaine had to have come from a wealthy family. Blaine had told Kurt that his father was a successful business man and that his mother was a lawyer, but he didn't really think about how much money that would entail. It was something that Kurt didn't really care about. He liked Blaine for Blaine, not for money.

Blaine resurfaced after a couple minutes and caught Kurt's flabbergasted look at the huge suite. "Ready to go?" Kurt asked when he spotted Blaine. Blaine nodded and reached out, wiggling his fingers for Kurt's hand. Kurt giggled and took Blaine's hand once more. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked, wagging his eyebrows at Blaine, who just chuckled.

"Be patient," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and winked. Kurt felt his stomach doing flips and his knees began to wobble. His heart was racing and he found himself gripping to Blaine's hand tighter and trying to compose his breathing. The things Blaine could do to him with only words!

Kurt's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. He smiled to himself and felt his heart speed up. _He_ did that to Kurt.

As they walked, Kurt suddenly realized where they were headed, and beamed. "We're going to the Sky deck?"

"Yes we are," Blaine answered, just as they stepped out onto the deck. The sun was low on the horizon and the deck was completely vacant. Blaine released Kurt's hand, walking to the bow of the boat. He turned and motioned Kurt over to him. Kurt took slow, steady steps across the wood of the deck floor and grabbed Blaine's outstretched hand.

Blaine then pulled Kurt in front of him, the two of them looking out over the ocean. Kurt immediately caught what Blaine was doing. The scene from _Titanic_ immediately created itself in his mind and Kurt outstretched his arms on either side of him. Blaine was pressed flush with his back and he followed Kurt's arms with his hands until he could twine their fingers together again.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, sending shivers through his body. Kurt turned to face Blaine and smiled. Blaine's eyes flashed from Kurt's eyes to his lips, hoping Kurt understood the silent question glistening in his eyes. Kurt noticed, fortunately and lifted his hand to cup Blaine's cheek. Blaine leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. When he finally reopened them, he couldn't help but stare at Kurt. The sun was just barely visible over the horizon and Blaine took the chance he was given. He slowly leaned forward, connecting their lips.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and let his arms wind around Blaine's neck as he deepened the kiss. Blaine's arms were wound tightly around Kurt's waist, pushing their chests flush against each other. Their breathing became louder and air eventually became necessary. Blaine was the one to pull away with a wide, confident grin on his face. Kurt cheeks were red and the smile on his face was unbelievable beautiful. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss.

Before either of them spoke, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them over the one of the reclining beach chairs. He sat down and pulled Kurt down next to him. Kurt curled into his side, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder as they looked out over the now darkened sky. Stars were beginning to shine overhead and the next hour was spent pointing out constellations and stealing kisses.

Too soon, though, the date was coming to a close and both Kurt and Blaine would have to get back before anyone started to worry. Blaine walked Kurt back to his room, and sighed sadly when they reached their destination. He pulled Kurt into his arms for one last kiss, before pulling away and wishing him goodnight.

"Thanks for everything, Blaine. I had a great time."

"Me too." Blaine couldn't help it and stole another quick kiss. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"'Night, Blaine," Kurt whispered, breathlessly, before disappearing into his room once more.

**Thanks for reading! Ever since I decided to write this fanfic, I knew I wanted their first kiss to be like the scene from **_**Titanic**_**. I'm surpised myself where this story is going because I had planned for them to not even actually speak to each other until chapter three. Oops.. XD Anyway, happy reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time,**

**-Kimberly xoxo **


	4. Chapter Four

**Once again, I can't thank all of you enough for liking this story** **and reading, reviewing, alerting, etc! I love you all! But I'm kind of disappointed in myself... I had really hoped to drag out their friendship, but I couldn't help myself. I start to write, and my fingers have minds of their own and they do what they want so sorry about that. I've been trying to come up with some way to kind of delay the relationship, but the events of the last chapter already set the track. Though I will definitely TRY to come up with some angst to put in here somewhere. I'm not the best at sad and/or angry, but I'll try... And sorry about the time between updates. High school is really hectic with all the prep for CST's. I'll try my hardest to update every weekend. Because that's probably the only time I can find to write anything. Also, if there is something you really want to see in this story, son't hesitate to let me know and I'll try to incorproate your ideas in as well. I want to please my readers so let me know! Sorry for the long A/N. On to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine.**

Chapter Four

The next few days flew by in a flurry. They had docked in , which was uneventful. Kurt and Blaine hadn't gone on another date since the first, but they had occasionally hung out with each other when they weren't otherwise occupied with family or other activities. Once the ship departed from St. Marteen, they would be on the water for another week, which nobody was particularly looking forward to, especially those of the passengers who didn't take the rocking of the boat too well. Although they should have thought that through because they were on a cruise! Kurt, too often, saw somebody getting motion sickness and throwing up over the railing of the ship or into a trash can. He would simply shake his head and wonder what the hell was running through their minds when they decided _going on a cruise when easily prone to motion sickness_ was a good idea.

Although not much happened in St. Marteen, Kurt had enjoyed the beautiful scenery. The crystal clear beaches and amazing views. The beauty was more than he thought possible. Being stuck in Ohio his whole life had been keeping him caged to the wonders of the world. For the day they were there, he had spent most of his time lounging on the beach with Rachel. His parents and brother were too caught up in the beauty of the city of Philipsburg to sit still for too long, so they had wandered around snapping pictures at every chance they had. He kept an eye out for Blaine, trying to "accidentally" bump into him if he got the chance, but he hadn't seen him the whole day. Kurt concluded that he must have been spending quality time with Cooper.

After the long day's end, they departed from St. Marteen and were currently into their first day at sea out of seven until they arrived in the Canary Islands.

Carole had arranged for the family to go to dinner, and not-so-subtly hinted to Kurt to invite Blaine along. When Kurt had called an emergency girl's lunch the day after his date with Blaine, he had explained the whole enchanting evening to the pair and they chimed in with "aw"'s and giggles at the right moments. Kurt couldn't wipe the grin off his face for hours after the date.

As Kurt lay in bed as the boat left the port, he couldn't help but think about what was in store for the rest of his life. He had his life planned out perfectly before he came on the cruise. He would move to New York with Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. Rachel and Finn would have their own apartment while Kurt and Quinn would room together while they went to school. Kurt would graduated at the top of his class, and become a-hopefully well-known-fashion designer. All the while, he would hope to find that special someone. Once he found that special person, they would fall in love, move in together, and eventually get married and start a family. These were all the things Kurt was looking forward to in the _future_. He never imagined he may have found Mr. Right so soon.

Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself. Him and Blaine had been on one date and kissed once. Maybe Blaine was interested in Kurt, and maybe they would have a summer fling, but Kurt couldn't get his hopes up thinking that the relationship could actually go anywhere. _Although_... Blaine had said he was planning on moving to New York after the cruise ended also. He had plans to make it through college, own a record company and make a name for himself. The word "fate" had crossed his mind more than once since learning Blaine's future plans. Maybe this was his chance.

Kurt wanted to believe that this could be real: that him and Blaine were going to be something, but he was getting nervous. Three days had gone by since their date and they had barely exchanged a hello since then. What if Blaine changed his mind? What if he realized that Kurt wasn't what he wanted?

He tried to push these thoughts away as he relaxed by the pool, but was so caught up in them that he hadn't noticed the figure next to him until said person laughed loudly at Finn as he got smacked in the face with the volleyball. Kurt turned his head quickly, only to be met with the gorgeous hazel eyes he'd become so fond of. Kurt took in Blaine's half naked form as he stretched out on the chair. His arms were casually resting behind his head, pulling the muscles in his arms and chest, making it almost impossible to look away. His legs were stretched along the length of the chair, crossed at the ankles and he wore a pair of bright pink sunglasses that matched his black and pink swim shorts. The shorts rode low on his hips, and the chiseled 'v' of his hips and lower stomach made Kurt's mouth water. There was thin line of dark hair that traced from Blaine's belly button down, down, down until it disappeared under the shorts. Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes wandering and smirked. "Like what you see, Hummel?"

"_God yes_," Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth, averting his eyes quickly and blushed a deep scarlet. Blaine's eyes were wide before he tipped his head back and laughed loudly. Loud enough for a few passengers to shoot him a look.

Kurt's cheeks only became more tomato-like as Blaine continued to laugh. After several minutes, Blaine was finally able to control himself and smirk at Kurt. Blaine turned onto his side, supporting himself on his elbow and took in Kurt's apparel. Kurt wore a pair of white swim shorts-probably designer-and a thin, white cotton t-shirt. His hair was messy, but no too messy as to look like he just rolled out of bed and his face was colored a vibrant red. He was clutching his arms to his chest, avoiding Blaine's eyes at all costs. Blaine let out a breathy chuckle and stood to scoot his chair closer to Kurt's until the chairs were touching. Blaine sat back down, crossing his legs and smiled once again at Kurt, who was looking anywhere but at Blaine. "It's okay to look, Kurt. I know it's hard _not_ to look at me," he teased, poking Kurt's arm. Kurt couldn't help but let his lips turn up slightly.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened to my brain-to-mouth filter for a few seconds there. I'm usually able to control what I say," Kurt said shyly.

"I _do_ have that effect on people." It was Kurt's turn to laugh.

"_Right_," Kurt rolled his eyes, finally meeting Blaine's.

"Sorry about the last couple of days. Cooper had been running around like a child and insisted that I accompany him on all his adventures. We were in the gym all day yesterday."

"The gym? While we were docked in St. Marteen? It was so beautiful! How could you not want to see it?"

"I have seen it. Plenty of time. Plus, we don't get to the good part of the cruise until we hit Paris." Blaine winked at Kurt and Kurt could feel his heart beat quicken. They would dock in Paris in 13 days. They had several ports before it, but Kurt could help but let his mind wander again. Paris, _the city of love_. But surely that wasn't what Blaine was referring to, was it?

"So, what are you most excited for?"

"Excuse me?"

"On the cruise. Which destination do you think you'll like the most?" Blaine clarified.

"Oh... um-" Kurt wanted to say Paris, because he was truly excited to see the city, but he was almost as equally excited to see Italy and Greece. "Probably Paris. I've always wanted to see the city. I've always wanted to go atop the Eiffel Tower and take in the beauty of the city. Enjoy the magic of all the lights and the noises and the smell of the cuisine. I used to always imagine being able to kiss someone while standing at one of the most romantic places in the world." Kurt's eyes widened slightly at the last bit of information as he saw the sparkle in Blaine's eyes.

"That can be arranged," Blaine whispered, winking again.

"I'm looking forward to it."

A comfortable silence grew over them for a few minutes before Blaine turned back to Kurt. "What's your favorite color?"

"W-What?"

"Come on, it's a simple question. Mine's purple."

"Uh... blue?"

"What are your hobbies?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Kurt joked.

"I'm trying to get to know about you more. The minor details."

"Okay... I like to shop, design clothes, occasionally I'll work in my dad's shop and I-"

"Your dad's shop? What kind of shop?" Blaine interjected.

"He owns Hummel Tires and Lube in Lima." Kurt could see Blaine's eyes blacken with something he had never seen before. Like desire, but more intense. Lust? No, it couldn't be. Blaine blinked a few times and the look faded.

"Hmm... Anything else?"

"I love to sing whenever I have the chance, but that's pretty much it." Blaine nodded, deep in thought once again. Kurt took the moment to really assess his surroundings. He noticed that a lot of people had vacated the pool and there were only a few groups of teenagers left either playing volleyball in the pool or tanning beside it. Finn and Rachel lounged at the other side of the pool though their belongings sat beside Kurt's chair, and Rachel didn't make her staring subtle. She had her eyes locked on him and Blaine as she carried on a conversation with Finn. Well, it was more like Rachel was talking and Finn was nodding, occasionally adding in a word or two.

"Religion?" Blaine chimed in.

"Atheist." Blaine nods.

"How long do you think you'd last in a zombie attack?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Kurt laughed.

"A serious one," Blaine says, struggling to keep the laugh from escaping his lips. Kurt pursed his lips and thought hard about it.

"I would probably last about a week. I would go insane without a shower and nice clothes." Blaine laughs at his answer and keeps the questions coming.

"If you were an animal, what would you be and why?"

"That one's easy. I'd be a dolphin." Kurt smiled at himself, remembering Brittany's reference to Kurt being a dolphin or "gay shark". "They're smart and adorable."

"Hmm..."

"Why aren't you answering any of these questions? Isn't that the whole point?"

"Okay, fine. I like to sing, play guitar and piano and a number of different instruments. I like video games and sleeping. I was raised Catholic. I would last forever in the zombie apocalypse because I'm bad ass. And... I would probably be a dolphin also for the same reasons. Satisfied?" Blaine smiled wide, showing all his pearly white perfectly straight teeth.

"Yup," Kurt answered, making a popping noise when pronouncing the p.

"What's the stupidest nickname your friends gave you?"

"I'd rather not say. You'll use it again me."

"Damn straight I will, that's why I'm asking," Blaine teased, scooting a fraction of an inch closer to Kurt. Kurt could smell the sweet scent that was Blaine. He had a sweet smell that Kurt couldn't really place as just one scent.

"Is there a skip button anywhere?" Kurt asked as he poked random spots on Blaine's chest and shoulder and face. Blaine let out a giggle every time Kurt hit a sensitive spot on his stomach. "Ah, you're ticklish. Excellent," Kurt said devilishly as he squinted his eyes at Blaine and smirk rose on his lips.

"Don't you dare," Blaine warned in a non-threatening way. Kurt twitched his hands as if he were going to tickle him, making Blaine flinch, and rolled over in a fit of laughter when Blaine glared at his false attempt.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined after Kurt's laughing fit was over. "Please tell me the nickname." Blaine used the full force of his puppy dog eyes and Kurt's heart melted. Kurt knew if he had been standing, his legs would have given out from underneath him.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "They called me Kurtie-kins," he mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that?"

"Kurtie-kins!" he blurted, turning red. Blaine smiled, but didn't laugh. Kurt could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter. "What was yours?"

"That's classified."

"None of that Blaine." Kurt said softly, leaning forward, their lips only inches apart. "I told you mine." Blaine could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Kurt inched closer. His eyes were locked on Kurt's perfect pink lips. He let out a breath and whispered just loud enough for Kurt to hear, "Blainers," before closing the distance and pressing a sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. It was soft and chaste, but held so much passion and feeling. When Kurt pulled away too soon, they were both breathless and could hear their hearts beating in their ears.

"That wasn't fair. I didn't get a chance to laugh at your nickname! You're a cheater!"

"Hey! You were the one who leaned closer to _me_. And I didn't know there were rules to this game," Blaine stated, smiling brightly. They sat in silence for a second before hearing the squealing from across the pool. Rachel had her phone pressed to her ear and Kurt assumed Carole was on the other end. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine.

"Blaine?"

"Mhm?"

"Are we... I mean, does this-" Kurt sighed, trying to find the right words. "What does this make us?"

"What do you want to be?"

"I-I don't know. I've never done this before," Kurt murmured.

"Well then, Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

"Is that really what you want this to be?" Blaine looked intently at Kurt, reaching forward to take one of his hands.

"Kurt... The first time I saw you I thought you were breathtakingly beautiful. I had to get to know you. And I know now that even though we don't know everything about each other, I feel like I've known you for years. And I know it's completely insane to have feelings for someone after only five days, but there's something about you that makes me feel... safe with you. You move me, Kurt. And I would like nothing more than for you to be my boyfriend." By the end of Blaine's speech, Kurt had tears pooling in his eyes and when one escaped, Blaine reached up to wipe it away with a kiss. Which was followed by another squeal from Rachel.

"I feel the exact same way, and I would love to be your boyfriend," Kurt whispered, laughing when Blaine pulled him into a tight hug, followed by a short, chaste kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. They were both grinning like idiots when Finn and Rachel walked over to them to gather their things. Rachel's huge smile and knowing look told Kurt that she wanted details as soon as he got back to their room. When they turned to leave, Rachel turned and winked. "Have a nice time boys."

The sun was high in the sky when Kurt and Blaine began to talk and they got to know so much more about each other. They sat by the pool until the sun began to lower over the horizon. They discussed everything from their favorite color to their favorite Broadway musical. Making Kurt insanely jealous when Blaine had mentioned he had gone to see _Wicked_ on Broadway.

The boys walked back to Blaine's room hand in hand and when they stopped in front of his door, Kurt took a flying leap. "Do you want to meet my family?"

"W-What?" Blaine asked, suddenly nervous.

"My parents want to meet you."

"We made this official only a few hours ago. How could they possibly know about me?"

"I may have mentioned you a couple of days ago," Kurt muttered, feeling the heat rise up his neck.

"Oh. Well then I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course," Blaine said with a genuine smile.

"Great. We're all having dinner tonight at the Lido Restaurant. I'll tell them to expect an extra face at the table."

"What time?"

"Oh, uh... I'll pick you up at eight." Kurt couldn't help that he seemed to not be able to stop smiling. Blaine had that effect on him, along with a long list of others like increased heart rate, butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Blaine smiled, a tingling sensation whenever they touch, and many more.

"I'll see you later then," Blaine said before curling his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close. Kurt could feel the heat of Blaine's bear chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, and it made him melt. Blaine leaned forward slowly and was about to connect their lips when the door creaks open.

"Blaine, where are- Oh, _hey_ Kurt," Cooper smirked at the two who had jumped apart at the sudden intrusion. Both boys were a deep red as Cooper stared at them intently with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I'll um... see you tonight, Blaine," Kurt murmured sheepishly as he stalked off down the hall. Blaine waited until Kurt was in his room before he turned to glare at Cooper.

"Good thing I walked out when I did," Cooper laughed. "Looked like things were about to get heated."

"Go to hell, Cooper. Next time look through the fucking peep hole before you interrupt."

"Whoa, little brother, I didn't know you were about to be sucking face with Kurt. Are you two, like, dating yet?"

"Mhm. I'm meeting his parents tonight."

"That's a big step, Blainers."

"I know it is. And don't call me that."

They moved into their room, Blaine immediately escaping to his closet. He rummaged through his clothing while he continued talking to Cooper.

"You really care about him don't you," Cooper asked after Blaine explained the afternoon to his big brother.

"It's weird and really fast but I do. He's the most amazing, compassionate, beautiful person I've ever met," Blaine sighed with content as he pulled an outfit out of the closet and hung it on the hook next to the closet. to show Cooper. Cooper gave a nod of approval and Blaine grabbed a clean towel and retreated into the bathroom. He set down the plush white towel and turned on the shower. He let it warm up until the room was filled with steam before stripping off his swim shorts and stepping into the scalding water. He stood under the flowing water for a few minutes before starting to sing. He sang the first song that came to mind while he lathered shampoo into his hair.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

He continued the song as he washed the shampoo out of his hair and scrubbed down his body. He got to his favorite line and couldn't help but smile.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

As Blaine began the chorus again, he heard Cooper joining in at the part that reminded him most of Kurt.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine finished up in the shower and hopped out, towel drying his hair and pulling the towel securely around his waist. He grabbed the clothes off the hanger and changed into them quickly when he realized he'd spent over half an hour in the shower and only had twenty minutes to make himself presentable.

He shrugged on the auburn red button up shirt and black tight jeans-though not as tight as Kurt's-and pulled the outfit together with a black and white striped bow tie. He squirted a small amount of gel in his hands and ran his hands through his hair, taming his curls just enough so they weren't all over the place but were still noticeably there. He turned to his brother and twirled. "How do I look?"

"Dapper," he replied with a wink.

Blaine had a clever comeback but there was a light rap at the door as soon as he opened his mouth. He immediately froze up with nerves. He was meeting Kurt's parents! What if they didn't like him? Cooper maneuvered around Blaine to answer the door and smiled at Kurt, inviting him in. Kurt came to stand in front of Blaine's shocked figure and rubbed his arms up and down his arms in a soothing motion. Blaine softened at Kurt's touch and became more relaxed when he saw Kurt smile. "Are you okay?"

"A little nervous."

"Don't be. My parents are great." Blaine nodded and clutched Kurt's hand in his as they headed out the door. Kurt waved goodbye at Cooper and promised to have Blaine back before eleven.

On the walk to the restaurant, Kurt must have reassured Blaine a million times that his parents would love him but that didn't stop his heart from being caught in his throat when they actually arrived at the restaurant. Blaine looked around and noticed that he might have been slightly over dressed. The bow tie may have been a bit much, but then he looked at Kurt and appraised his tight jeans that were similar to Blaine's, his dark button up and matching vest, and dress shoes and knew that he was dressed just right for Kurt's standards. And that's all he really cared about.

Kurt looked around for their table and spotted the four of them quickly. He grasped Blaine's hand tighter in his and lead him across the floor to his family. Burt and Carole both stood once they appeared and Blaine forced down the lump his throat. The burlier bald man stood and outstretched his hand toward Blaine. "Burt Hummel,"

Blaine looked at his hand for a millisecond before grasping it and shaking it with confidence. "Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you."

"We've heard a lot about you, kid." Burt pulled his hand away and Blaine turned to the woman who could only be the lovely Carole.

He offered his hand but she waved him off and pulled him into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Carole, Kurt's step-mother and Finn's mom." Before Blaine could pull out of the hug she whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you for making Kurt so happy. You're just what he needs right now."

"It's my pleasure. Kurt is amazing," he answered as she pulled away with a smile. She took her place next to Burt again while Kurt sat across from her. Blaine sat across from Burt and Rachel and Finn were across the table from each other, which wass unusual. They must have gotten into an argument again.

The group of six ordered their food and were served quickly. They all dug in, the conversation light and when Blaine felt Kurt's arm brush against his, he couldn't help but lace their fingers together under the table.

**Yay! Finally official. I love this story. I wrote this whole chapter in one night :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Kimberly xoxo**


	5. Chapter Five

**Kinda-ish smut in this chapter. My first attempt at writing anything like that so don't be afraid to tell me if it's horrible. I rewrote this chapter like five times until I was satisfied. I hope you all like it as much as I do! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Still not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"So, Blaine," Burt began. "Where are you from? What do you like to do?" Blaine swallowed thickly. He hoped to avoid the awkward conversation with Kurt's father. He'd hoped he would get it off easy, but being Kurt's first boyfriend-_wow, he was Kurt's boyfriend!_-he knew he was liable to getting a beat down.

"I, uh... I've from Ohio, actually."

"You too? Small world."

"Sure is," Blaine murmured.

"Do you sing? Like Kurt?" Blaine smiled at this.

"I do sing, but my voice is nowhere near as phenomenal or unique as Kurt's." Kurt turned to smile at him, squeezing his hand under the table. Blaine grinned, picking up his fork with his left hand to take a bite of his ravioli. Carole noticed him struggle, as he was right-handed, but his right hand was currently occupied. Blaine and Burt continued talking with ease, getting into a heated conversation about cars. Conversations continued for a while before it became silent again.

"Are you left-handed, dude?" Finn blurted out. Carole smacked his arm and Rachel glared daggers at him from across the table. Blaine blushed slightly.

"Uh... no," he answered sheepishly. Burt caught on quickly and cleared his throat, shooting a glance at Kurt. Not one to say that he needed to pull his hand away, but one that said he was genuinely happy for Kurt. Finn, on the other hand, was staring at Blaine's left hand clueless. "Then why are you using your left hand to eat?" Finn was so oblivious sometimes... all the time.

Kurt sighed and pulled their interlocked fingers up to rest on the table, and raised his eyebrow at Finn. Rachel and Carole's smiles widened. "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh... y-yeah." Kurt rolled his eyes and released Blaine's hand. Blaine looked over at him, confused.

"Now you can eat." Blaine didn't mind eating with his left hand, but he nodded and dropped the subject. The less focus of conversation on them, the better. Blaine was still hoping to avoid the dreaded father-boyfriend if-you-hurt-my-son talk. But seeing as Finn was so protective of Kurt, Blaine was bound to get the talk from one-or both-of them.

"Your parents must be enjoying the cruise. If they're as sweet as you, I'd like to meet them sometime," Carole inputted. Kurt's hand instinctively covered Blaine's on top of the table and he looked sympathetically at Blaine. Blaine's smile faded minutely, but was still forcibly held in place.

"They um... They-"

"Blaine, honey, you don't need to answer that," Kurt whispered in his ear, albeit loud enough for the rest of the silent table to hear.

Blaine's lips tugged at the corners. "You called me honey."

"Oh I- Sorry, it just sort of slipped," Kurt whispered, his cheeks coloring red.

"Don't apologize; I like it," Blaine smiled brighter, then remembered they weren't alone. Burt cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at the two of them, though Kurt could clearly see the corners of his lips quivering.

"Kurt, didn't you say that Blaine was only on the cruise with his brother?" Finn cut in. Kurt mentally smacked himself. This is why he refrained from sharing details of his life-or in this case, Blaine's life-with his brother.

"Finn!" Kurt whispered loudly to his brother. "Drop the subject. He doesn't want to talk about it!" Finn instantly snapped his mouth shut and put up a kicked puppy face.

"No, no it's fine. It's not a secret." Kurt looked at Blaine, wide-eyed. Blaine smiled half-heartedly at his boyfriend and took comfort in the way Kurt was openly holding his hand in front of his parents, which was something Blaine would never be able to do without ridicule in front of his own mother and father.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed.

"When I was thirteen, I came out to my parents," Blaine began. "Let's just say they didn't take it well. They became distant, looking at me with disgust, didn't interact with me unless absolutely necessary, and they sent me on this cruise every summer." Carole and Rachel both gasped, while Burt stared at him in amazement. The kid had been through so much and he was barely eighteen. He couldn't imagine not being supportive of Kurt. He loved Kurt no matter what.

"When Cooper, my brother, found out about how they had been acting, he got angry. At one point he tried to get legal custody of me," Blaine let out a breathy chuckle. "When he knew he couldn't do anything, he would come along every summer. It's sort of a tradition now. Except now I'm eighteen and I don't ever have to go back. I moved all of my stuff to Cooper's apartment in New York the day after graduation." While Blaine was talking, Kurt had scooted closer, wrapping his hand more securely around Blaine's and soothingly stroked his thumb across the back of his hand.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, kid. That's just not right. A parent is supposed to love their child no matter what," Burt said angrily. His hand was clutched around his fork, his knuckles white.

"Well, it's over now. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have parents."

"Oh, Blaine," Carole murmured, looking torn. She didn't continue, as tears trailed down her cheeks.

The conversation slowed and stopped at times throughout the rest of the night. When Burt offered to buy everyone dessert, Blaine passed on the offer, only to steal bites of Kurt's cheesecake after it arrived. The first time he reached his fork over to take a bite, Kurt glared at him but let him proceed to take a chunk of the dessert. When there was one bite left, Kurt scooped it onto his fork only to catch Blaine's puppy dog eyes before the bite could reach his mouth. "Oh God, just eat it," Kurt laughed, shoving the last bite of cheesecake into Blaine's open mouth. The small gesture had meant a lot to both boys.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel, for dinner. It was lovely," Blaine said as they stood up to leave.

"I will have none of that! It's Carole, dear," Carole smiled at Blaine, pulling him into a hug. Finn patted him on the shoulder and he received another hug from Rachel. Lastly, he turned to Burt, hand outstretched.

"Actually, kid, I'd like to have a word with you." Blaine gulped, glancing at Kurt.

"Dad," Kurt said disapprovingly, then sighed. "Don't scar him for life, okay?" Blaine's eyes widened as he followed Burt out the door of the restaurant and around the corner into a narrow, dark hallway. Blaine was terrified. He had seen it coming, but had still hoped for the best. Now, he could just hope he escaped with his life.

"Listen Blaine, I didn't want to talk to you to tell you what you already know. Of course if you hurt Kurt, I'll hurt you, but that's not what I wanted to say." Blaine was intrigued now. "I wanted to thank you. Kurt has been glowing the last few days. He's the happiest I've seen him in a long time. I have never seen my son smile like he does around you and it makes me happy to see him happy. I like you, Blaine, and I also don't want you to feel like you don't have family. If you need anything at all, Carole and I will be there for you, okay?" Blaine nodded not being able to form coherent words. Burt clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder and smiled.

"Th-Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, kid."

"Thank you, Burt," Blaine nodded and grinned.

"You can go now," Burt chuckled, gently shoving Blaine's shoulder toward where Kurt was standing, watching them, just out of earshot. Blaine jauntily walked toward Kurt, a huge grin on his face.

"You survived!" Kurt sighed, dramatically pulling Blaine into a hug. Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and picked his feet slightly up off the ground, swirling him in circles until both men were giggling. When Kurt was placed back on his feet, he glanced around them, before quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. Burt couldn't help but watch the whole interaction with a smile of his face. He was genuinely happy that Kurt was finally happy. He deserved it.

* * *

Four days went by while Blaine and Kurt became closer and closer. It was remarkable how much they had clicked in such a short time. After Blaine met Kurt's parents, they were inseparable. They were with each other all day every day and they still couldn't seem to find enough time together.

"How about we blow off dinner and go back to my room and watch a movie and pig out on popcorn?" Blaine suggested.

"I uh... sure," Kurt nodded and smiled but was secretly terrified. They had never been alone in a place where something could actually happen. Blaine had mentioned just the day before that Cooper would be in the gym all day and this made Kurt nervous. What if they went too far or did something they regret? He took in a long breath as Blaine dragged him down the hallway and reminded himself that this was Blaine. And Blaine was a perfect gentleman as far as Kurt had seen. It's not as if Kurt hadn't thought about being... physical with Blaine, but he was never really interesting in that kind of interaction. He thought the touch of the fingertips was as sexy as it got and even if something happened, Kurt knew Blaine would put an end to it if Kurt said he wasn't ready.

Blaine slid the key card through the slot in the door and the door clicked open. The small green light flashed on as he pushed the door open. Kurt followed him into the dark room, running his hands against the wall searching for a light switch. He found the switch with little difficulty and blinked harshly when the blinding light filled the room. Once their eyes adjusted, they moved further into the room. Blaine went through the food he had and came up with a bag of popcorn, which he slipped into the microwave.

"You can go ahead and pick a movie." Kurt nodded and switched on the TV, curling into the corner of the sectional sofa and scrolling through the long list of movies. Once he decided on the film, he waited for Blaine to finish pouring the popcorn into a bowl and to take a seat next to him. Blaine sat snug against Kurt's side while his arm was slung behind Kurt's shoulder on the couch. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect," Kurt smiled, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"What movie did you pick?"

"_When Harry Met Sally_."

"Ah, a personal favorite." Kurt nodded and popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth before pressing play.

The opening credits played and the movie started. The characters on the screen were talking but Blaine couldn't focus on what they were saying. He was too busy admiring every aspect of Kurt's perfect figure. He made it about 20 minutes into the movie before he gave in and kissed the top of Kurt's head. This caught Kurt off guard and he looked up and smiled at Blaine. He was about to replace his head on his shoulder, but Blaine swept in pressing sweet kisses across every inch of Kurt's face. His forehead, nose, cheeks, and last but most certainly not least, his lips. The kiss lingered and Blaine pressed in to deepen it. Kurt gasped at the sudden force and smiled against Blaine's lips. Kurt kicked his legs up and somehow found himself straddling Blaine's hips, pressing Blaine down into the plush cushions of the couch.

Blaine's hand came up to tangle in Kurt's hair and he was completely shocked that that maneuver hadn't phased Kurt at all.

Their lips moved together in synchronization for a long while before Blaine took it a step further and slid his tongue against Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. Kurt was hesitant at first, but quickly parted his lips, allowing Blaine's tongue to tangle with his own. He could taste Blaine. The lingering taste of popcorn mixed with a taste he couldn't describe as anything other than just... _Blaine_.

Soon enough, the heated make-out session became nothing but tongue and teeth and soft moans. Hands traveled and mapped out the other's body (though not going anywhere below the belt). When breathing was necessary, Blaine would pull away and nip at Kurt's neck, leaving a trail of softer kisses across his jaw.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moaned loudly. Heat coiled in his stomach as his arousal became blatantly obvious. Kurt glanced down to see Blaine was having the same problem. Kurt shifted uncomfortably on Blaine's lap and inadvertently grazed their hips together, eliciting a loud groan from Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but grind down again, until Blaine was clutching and clawing at Kurt's arms and chest.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured breathlessly, almost incoherently. "We... We should s-stop."

"Do you _want_ to stop?"

"Not particularly, but we're moving... way too fast. We should talk about his f-first." Kurt sighed, and shifted himself into a sitting position at Blaine's feet, crossing one leg over the other to cover his growing erection. He took slow, steadying breaths and pictured anything but Blaine. _Dead puppies, think of dead puppies!_

Blaine hurriedly grabbed a small pillow off the couch and shoved it into his lap to cover his... problem. The move didn't go unnoticed by Kurt, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. It was strange knowing that Kurt, knowing as little as he knew, could have that effect on anyone. That somebody actually found him desirable. It was an unbelievable feeling. A feeling he thought he'd never have or would have to wait a lifetime for.

The room became quiet aside from the movie playing quietly as background noise and the mangled breathing of the two boys. It wasn't an awkward silence that fell over them, it was more of a content silence as millions of different thoughts ran through their heads.

Eventually, Kurt glanced at the clock. He had promised Rachel he'd be back in the room by nine and the clock currently read _8:47_. He would have to leave soon.

When Kurt believed he had cooled himself enough, he stood to gather his things but as soon as he was standing, the door opened and Cooper walked in, his sweaty white t-shirt was slung over his shoulder and he wore a pair of loose shorts that hung low on his waist. His hair was matted with sweat as was the rest of his visible body. Cooper's eyebrows raised as he took in the scene before him. Both boys were sporting disheveled hair and wrinkled clothing. And when Kurt happened to glance in the mirror on the nearby wall, he noticed the darkening marks coloring his neck. He ran his fingers over the marks, thrilled that Blaine had left his mark, but terrified at anyone being able to see them. His first concern was his father. His dad would be furious if he saw the small bruises littering Kurt's neck. Then there was Rachel, who of course would be completely amazed that Kurt let Blaine mark his flawless, pale skin, but would then be ecstatic that Kurt was finally growing up.

"Shit! Blaine, what the hell!" Kurt turned to glare at Blaine. Blaine raised his hands in surrender.

"You were just as much an active participant as I was!"

"I wasn't the one who did this to my neck! If my father sees this, he's going to kill me, and then you. Or maybe just you. Don't expect me to be attending your funeral." Kurt rummaged through his bag and produced a silk scarf that didn't match his outfit at all, but would have to do for now.

"This is priceless," Cooper chimed in from across the room, barely containing his laughter as he watched the scene unfold. Kurt found the nearest object (which happened to be a pillow) and chucked it across the room at Cooper, hitting him square in the face.

"Shut. Up," Kurt growled. Cooper's eyes widened at Kurt's furiousness, but he laughed regardless. Blaine sat silently on the couch, his hands folded in his lap. "What the hell is so funny?"

"N-Nothing. It's just nice to know my little brother is finally getting some action," Cooper said, winking at Blaine, who blushed a deep red.

Kurt took a deep, calming breath and slung his bag onto his shoulder. "I have to go." He glanced at the clock again. _8:52_.

"I'll walk you to your room!" Blaine blurted, bolting out of his seat. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut. He reminded himself that he was lucky to have someone that would offer to walk him home safely, even if his home was currently just down the hall.

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it the best he could, and straightened his clothing. Blaine did the same and as they turned to walk out the door, Cooper couldn't refrain from making another comment. "Don't get too distracted on your way there, boys. I don't think the neighbors would appreciate your gay lovin'." Both boys blushed deeply at this.

"Fuck you, Coop," Blaine mumbled as they retreated into the hallway. "Sorry about him."

"Eh, I'm used to it. I already hear comments twenty-four-seven from Rachel about us," Kurt reassured, taking Blaine's hand in his. They swung their arms in between them as they walked the short distance down the corridor. A small girl passed them on their way and smiled, stopping to talk to the two.

"Hi! I'm Lyra Lynn, what's your name?" The girl had to only be around five or six. Her hair hung in platinum-blonde ringlets that framed her face, and her eyes were a pale blue-green color. Kurt bent down so that he was eye level with the girl and held out his hand.

"I'm Kurt. It's nice to meet you Lyra. You have a beautiful name." The girl shook his hand and thanked him. "This is Blaine," Kurt said, pointing to Blaine who kneeled down next to Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, hi Blaine!" Lyra said enthusiastically. There was a pause. "Do you guys like each other? 'Cause I saw you holding hands."

"Uh... Y-Yes we do," Blaine answered hesitantly. "You don't think that's a bad thing, do you?"

"Why would it be bad? Someday I wanna grow up and be able to hold hands with someone that I like."

"Well, some people think it's bad when two boys or two girls, er, hold hands."

"I don't think so. Mommy and Daddy hold hands all the time. If you like someone you should be able to hold their hand!" the girl insisted with a smile. She looked back from the way she came just as a door opened a few rooms down the hall.

"Lyra! Come back here, you need to take your bath!" a tall blonde woman yelled, appearing from the room to bring her daughter back inside. "Oh, hello. I'm so sorry if she bothered you. She tends to be a little enthusiastic."

"It's not a problem. She is a joy to talk to," Kurt spoke, standing to his feet. The woman smiled and pulled Lyra up into her arms, resting her on her hip.

Blaine stood alongside Kurt, absentmindedly grabbing his hand, and he noticed the slight change in the woman's expression. She made a face of pure disgust and took a step back before hurriedly disappearing back into her room with one last glare in their direction. Kurt could still feel the sting of the action long after the hall became quiet. He quickly pulled his hand from Blaine's and started down the hall. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes, threatening to slip down his cheeks.

Kurt was stupid to think that things would be different. That just because the people on the ship were on vacation, they would forget their cares and ignore a gay couple. He wasn't exactly sure why it hurt so much now. He had been through so much worse at school. Maybe it was because now he was dragging Blaine down with him. He knew Blaine could easily pass as straight and that if it weren't for him, Blaine wouldn't have to worry about being yelled at or told he was going to hell for his sins, or much worse. Whereas, Kurt was flamboyant and proud and could easily be spotted and labeled as gay. He wasn't going to deny who he was and he wasn't going to pretend to be someone else, but he couldn't ignore the fact that it still hurt to be treated like shit.

"Kurt," Blaine called after him, following him down the hall. When Kurt stopped in front of his room, he pulled out his key card and swiped it four times before his knees gave out and he let the tears streak down his cheeks. He pounded his fist on the door and cried silently. Blaine pulled the card out of his hand, opened the door, and picked Kurt up off the floor until he was cradled against his chest. Blaine entered the room and was immediately being forced to answer a million questions from Rachel, Finn, and Kurt's parents who were comfortably talking on the couch before they had come in. They shot out of their seats, immediately surrounding Blaine and Kurt, who was now sobbing into Blaine's white t-shirt.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Where have you been?"

"Why is Kurt crying?"

"Are you okay?"

Blaine was overwhelmed with the amount of questions being thrown at him. He ignored all of them and made himself comfortable on the bed he assumed was Kurt's, while he held said boy closely to his chest. He quietly whispered in Kurt's ear, slightly rocking back and forth. The room became quiet again aside from Kurt's quiet sobs, and when they finally died down, Blaine turned to Kurt's family with a sad look on his face.

"What's going on, Blaine?" It was Burt who asked the question. His voice was firm but he sounded concerned for his son. Blaine pursed his lips and glanced down at the now silent Kurt before starting an explanation. He explained everything from when they left his room to where they were now. During the story, Kurt shifted and curled into Blaine. His arms were constricted around Blaine's waist and he buried his face in his chest. If Blaine hadn't been able to see Kurt's pale blue eyes, he would've thought he had fallen asleep.

"What room are these people staying in?" Burt asked angrily. Blaine was about to answer, not thinking of what Burt would need the room number for, when Kurt intervened and clamped a hand over Blaine's mouth before he could get the words out.

"Don't," Kurt whispered, his voice thick. He looked to his dad. "Please don't make things worse. That's the last thing we need. Something was bound to happen sometime and it probably won't be the last time, so drop it."

"Kurt, you don't understand. What she did-"

"_I _don't understand?" Kurt asked incredulously, pushing himself out of Blaine's arms to face his father. "You have no idea what it's like to be constantly ridiculed for who you are. I've been bullied my whole life because I'm gay. And it will continue throughout my life. I know that. I know it'll be hard, but I'm strong enough to shake it off and move on, because I'm proud of who I am." The room became silent for a few minutes. Blaine moved across the bed, pulling Kurt between his legs and massaged the stress from his shoulders. "I honestly don't know why it stung so bad this time. I've been called names, shoved into lockers and thrown into dumpsters. It usually takes a lot more to get me down," he sighed, leaning back into Blaine's touch. Blaine's hands halted, but moved to wrap around Kurt's waist. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt suddenly never felt happier. "Thank you," Kurt whispered, turning his head to look into Blaine's warm hazel eyes.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Just thank you." Blaine smiled at this, moving forward to place a small kiss on Kurt's lips, but stopped himself when he remembered they weren't alone. Instead, his arms tightened around Kurt's torso and he rested their heads together.

Blaine had met Kurt ten days ago, and they had been the best ten days of his life. He couldn't help but admit they he was already falling head over heels in love with his chestnut hair, ocean-blue eyes, plump pink lips, flawless pale skin, and every other aspect that was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

* * *

**Don't really know what to say down here except I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry if the whole make-out session part was weird, because this is my first Klaine fanfic and I've never written smut so... OH! And I've really been trying to come up with a plot twist, but I'm not the best at that. If there is anything you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to tell me! I want all of you to be happy! **

**Until next time,**

**-Kimberly xoxo**


	6. Chapter Six

**I am so so so SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I feel horrible :( But I have good reasons! One: I had tried so many time to start writing this chapter, but I just couldn't. Writer's block... I know, not the best excuse, but there's another! My computer charger broke! So after it broke, I began writing in my notebook, which ended in many hand cramps. But I had this whole chapter written on paper (plus parts of the next chapter) but I couldn't post until I typed it out, and I couldn't type it out without my computer! So once again I am so sorry for the long wait, but I will be trying to post more regularly now. I'm also rewriting a story with my best friend and that might take a little of my time up, so I may not be posting a lot all the time for this story, but I'll do my best. Thank you to all of you who are sticking by me and reading/reviewing/alerting etc. :) I love you all! Happy reading. **

**Chapter Six**

Carole was prancing around her room, straightening up and making sure everything was in it's place. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, creating an array of colors to shine across the sky. The gentle sounds of waves and smooth rocking of the boat was soothing her, creating a light and happy mood. Burt was still sleeping soundly on the bed, curled up under the blankets. A soft snoring sounded from under them, breaking the silence of the room.

Carole reached into the closet, pulling out a simple outfit for the day. She entered the small bathroom, turning on the water for a shower. She waited until the water was steaming and hopped in the shower. Twenty minutes later, she was dressed, hair done and ready for the day. She grabbed her purse and turned around just as a light knock sounded at the door. She was humming to herself as she tip-toed across the room, headed for the door. She cracked it open until she was sure it wouldn't make a sound, then opened it the rest of the way, revealing Blaine. He was dressed in a snug white and red striped polo and black tight jeans. She smiled at the boy, slipping the rest of the way out of the room and clicking the door shut behind her. Blaine returned her smile and laced his arm through hers. They began their journey down the hallway to Kurt's room and light conversation was held.

"How are you, dear?"

"I am fantastic. I actually wanted to ask you something," Blaine said hesitantly.

"Ask away."

"We dock in Santa Cruz de Tenerife tomorrow and I know that you're on the cruise as a family vacation before Kurt and Finn go to college, and I know I shouldn't even ask- Actually, never mind. It's kind of selfish. Kurt needs this time with his family." Carole displayed an amused expression causing Blaine to look away and flush red. They arrived in front of the familiar door and Carole knocked quietly, knowing Finn would still be sleeping.

"Of course you can have the day with Kurt, sweetheart. You won't be cutting into family time," Carole reassured. "Besides, Kurt would have probably spent his day away from us. We tend to get a little crazy when we travel. We pack so much into our days that by the end of the day Kurt, as well as the rest of us, are barely able to stay on our feet. He avoids it as much as possible."

"If you're sure. I wanted to take him out on the water," Blaine responded. Carole shot him a look saying "good luck with that" but Blaine had confidence in his persuasion skills. His smile grew wider when the door opened seconds later revealing a nicely dressed Kurt. He sported a white button up shirt, the sleeves neatly rolled to his elbows, and a metallic silver vest. He usually would accompany the outfit with a bow tie, but decided against it. He had skin-tight white pants on. Blaine was amazed how he even fit into his pants and insanely grateful that it was possible, because Kurt's ass looked fantastic in them.

"You look... wow," Blaine murmured, honey-hazel glued to ocean-blue. Kurt smiled brightly, moving forward to envelope Blaine in a hug. He glanced down the hall before pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"You look great too."

"Nauseating," Rachel jokingly chimed in, playfully nudging Blaine's arm and sending him a wink. "Enough of your goo-goo eyes. Let's just go eat," she rolled her eyes, gently shoving past the boys and striding down the hall toward the small elevators.

* * *

After being on the ship for a week, it was an offsetting feeling to be on solid land. Kurt's balance was thrown off momentarily when his feet came in contact with the giant wooden dock that was gently floating in the water. The smell of the salty ocean along with the sounds of waves crashing across the shoreline and the feel of the ocean breeze washing across his face was so peaceful and relaxing that it was almost overwhelming. Blaine had become familiar with the sensations. He kept Kurt upright with a supportive hand laid lightly across his lower back until his senses adjusted to the different but familiar feeling of being on a flat, unmoving surface.

Once Kurt regained his sense of balance, he moved out of Blaine's grasp and put too much room between them. He wasn't ready to face public criticism, especially in a place where he knew no one and was supposed to be on vacation. Of course he knew that gays weren't only accepted by the people in Spain-maybe not _all _people-but they were also legally able to marry. He found the concept foreign, coming from a mostly homophobic place, but he also felt liberated. He was free to reach out and grab Blaine's hand if he so desired, but he thought, for now it would be best to just lay low and enjoy themselves while they had the chance.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts but briefly overheard the conversation Blaine was having with his parents. He found himself listening in on a conversation between two girls not too far away from him. He observed them, noticing they had to be around his and Blaine's age. Both girls had pale white skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He looked closer at the pair and realized their hands were clasped together. Though he wasn't absolutely sure whether they were a couple or just sisters, he found the gesture sweet. The girls were planning their day out, which consisted of shopping-which sounded extremely appealing and something he would have to bring up to Blaine-and a quiet day on the beach.

It wasn't until he was being pulled away from his family, throwing a quick "I'll be back for dinner." over his shoulder that he noticed Blaine had grabbed his hand and was talking away about how amazing the day would be, though he didn't go into detail about their plans. He flexed his fingers around Blaine's, his worry fading away as he saw the two girls lean together to share a light peck on the lips. He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. If two girls could be openly affectionate in a foreign country, then he could at least try to make this work.

Blaine turned to smile at Kurt, not missing the two girls Kurt had been observing. Blaine felt a pang in his heart, suddenly wanting to hug both of the two girls when Kurt's grip tightened. Kurt and Blaine had had a conversation about that the night before, about "not forcing themselves on the public". Even though Blaine had promised everything would be fine, Kurt still felt safer to be less affectionate in a public setting. He knew the sight of the girls had influenced Kurt, persuaded him, into allowing the action. And as much as he wanted to kiss Kurt in that moment, he knew that that may be pushing the envelope a little too far. They would have enough time for that later, anyway.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two were strolling down along the almost deserted beach, hand-in-hand. The crashing of the waves and seagulls lulled them into a comfortable silence. They had taken off their shoes, letting the damp sand curl around their toes with each step. Occasionally, a wave would roll up just enough to sweep across their feet. The light ocean breeze was almost intoxicating. At the same time as a flock of seagulls squawked overhead, Blaine had bent down to retrieve a shell that was half buried in the sand. He dropped Kurt's hand, brushing the sand from the shell before pocketing it. Kurt gave him a quizzical look but let it go as soon as Blaine once again intertwined their fingers.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Kurt asked, swinging their linked fingers between them.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Blaine replied, turning slightly to wink at Kurt before stopping dead in his tracks. The sun was at its highest point in the sky indicating that it was around noon. It shined brightly in the sky, causing the ripples in the water to shimmer and glow as the waves rolled across the surface. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend-wow, he still couldn't get over the fact that the beautiful, amazing man standing before him was his _boyfriend_!-but his eyes grew wide as he watched Blaine remove his light gray t-shirt. Blaine tugged it over his head, a smirk on his face as he tossed it into Kurt's arms. Kurt's mouth popped open into an o shape, the sight completely taking his breath away. He had seen Blaine without a shirt on before but somehow it was so much different now. Blaine's tan skin was revealed, making Kurt's look almost translucent in caparison, and causing Kurt to feel just a tiny bit self-conscious.

Kurt was completely mesmerized by the muscular, tan, incredibly sexy man in front of his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from extending a hand up to place against the skin above Blaine's heart. The pale skin of his hand contrasted beautifully against Blaine's own skin. Blaine's breath hitched at the warm touch, sending shivers down his spine as Kurt lightly traced his fingertips across the planes of his chest. They were mere inches apart, and Blaine could feel Kurt's breath wash over his face every time the boy exhaled. It smelled faintly of spearmint toothpaste and coffee.

Kurt continued to explore until he reached the waistband of Blaine's swim shorts. He then pryed his eyes away from Blaine's body long enough to get lost in the warm honey color of his eyes. Too entranced in the moment, Kurt leaned forward, just needed this moment to be perfect, something they both would remember. Kurt's lips were only centimeters away; his heart was pounding in his chest, his palms beginning to sweat as Kurt came closer and closer. Their lips brushed ever so lightly before Blaine pulled back with a devilish smirk.

"Tease," Kurt accused, attempting to smother the smile that began tugging at his lips. Blaine threw his head back and laughed-a laugh even Kurt had never heard before; a very happy laugh-before he engulfed Kurt in a tight hug, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, and then running off into the blue ocean waves. Kurt turned to watch him depart as the waves crashed against Blaine's torso, and for the first time, noticed the small wave runner bobbing in the water that was tied off on a small buoy.

He observed as Blaine quickly swam to unhinge the watercraft from the buoy. When the craft was free, Blaine awkwardly attempted to hop up onto the seat. His first attempt was disastrous. He had placed his foot up on the side, pulling himself almost all the way up by the handlebar, before he let his hand slip and he plopped back down into the water, letting out a frustrated groan as he resurfaced; Kurt couldn't even begin to contain his laughter.

It wasn't long before Blaine pulled the craft to the shore, shining Kurt a magnificent and hopeful smile.

"You are absolutely _insane_ if you think I'm getting on that thing." Blaine's face dropped immediately, though he quickly recovered and pouted childishly.

"But _Kurt_!" he whined. His lip was jutted out, his eyes partially squinted against the bright sunlight and his mouth was turned down at the corners. Kurt had to admit that it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

"You are such a dork," Kurt murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine beamed.

"It's a 'you better thank your lucky stars that you are so adorable'."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Don't push it, Anderson."

"Yes, sir!" Blaine immediately closed his mouth, making a zipper motion with his hand and throwing away the metaphorical key. He began to wiggle his eyebrows and patted the seat behind him. Kurt hesitated. He wasn't very fond of the water, which was kind of ironic seeing as he was currently vacationing on a giant ship. Blaine could sense his hesitation.

"Trust me, Kurt," he whispered softly, extending a hand to his boyfriend.

Kurt did. He totally and completely trusted Blaine Anderson, and that was what scared him the most. He had been let down by so many people that he confided his trust in, and he didn't want to be in the same situation again, especially with the man standing before him. The last thing he wanted or needed was another disappointment. As he stepped forward to take Blaine's hand though, he knew he was far from a disappointment. Blaine was loving and caring and dorky and... perfect. Blaine was the man Kurt was completely head over heels in love with.

* * *

They sped through the water at an alarmingly fast rate or at least Kurt thought so. Blaine had assured that they weren't going anymore than ten miles per hour. Kurt wasn't convinced.

The rhythmic thump-thump-thump of the water splashing against the sides of the wave runner was almost enough to lull Blaine to sleep. They were almost to their destination though so he slowed slightly, feeling Kurt's grip around his chest only get tighter the further they went. Even when they were at a complete stop, only the waves gently rocking the vehicle, Kurt was still clinging onto Blaine.

"Kurt, honey, you can let go now." Kurt just shook his head, his eyes were clenched shut and his breathing was heavy. He looked like a scared child. "Come on, babe. I made lunch. You wouldn't want it to go to waste now would you?" This peaked Kurt's interest, his stomach choosing that moment to grumble loudly. He peeked up at Blaine through thick eyelashes, then took in his surroundings. They were a couple hundred feet from the shore at the most, the water craft was parked up against a small wooden dock. Splayed across the dock was a red and white checkered blanket, and resting atop the blanket was a large picnic basket. Kurt felt his mouth pop open in surprise just as his heart swelled up at the sight. The loud noises of crashing waves and squawking seagulls became nothing but a low background humming in his ears as his eyes met Blaine's. He was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked, hesitant but hopeful. He was waiting for a sign of disappointment or disapproval but found none. Instead, Kurt leaned forward, urgently connecting their lips. Blaine sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms securely around Kurt's waist. Kurt pulled away too soon, but sported a breathtaking smile.

"This is... the most romantic, amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much, Blaine." Blaine grinned back cheekily.

"The pleasure was all mine." He leaned forward to place a light peck on Kurt's cheek-efficiently making Kurt blush a deep red-and hopped up onto the dock in one surprisingly lithe movement. Kurt steadied himself on the water craft, getting ready to follow after Blaine. As he stood, his legs began to wobble, gently swaying the vehicle, the waves crinkling around it. He was about to topple over into the water when two strong arms wound around his shoulders, holding him steady until he could reach out and grab Blaine's offered hand. When his feet were finally planted firmly on the dock, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled brightly. In the time Kurt took to steady himself, Blaine had taken a seat on the strewn out blanket and leaned back on his elbows, watching Kurt with an amused expression. The way he was splayed out, completely exposed aside from his swim shorts that hung low on his waist, was one of the sexiest sights Kurt had ever seen. The toned muscles of his torso were stretch with his limbs, his arms were bigger than Kurt had ever realized and his curls hung loose, shaping around his perfect face. His eyes-Oh God, his eyes-shone like amber in the afternoon sun. The smirk on his face as he watched Kurt take him in was almost seductive and at that moment, Kurt knew he wanted to be with Blaine in every possible way for the rest of his life. He would give anything for his fantasies of a future with this man to become a reality.

* * *

By the time Blaine was walking Kurt back to his room and briefly but passionately kissing him goodbye, it was already past nine o'clock at night and he wasn't surprised to find his whole family impatiently awaiting his arrival in his room. It became much more crowded when Kurt entered, almost claustrophobic. His father was propped against the small sliding glass door, worry strewn across his features. Kurt took another step inside the room, coming down off his post-date high, the smile slipping from his lips. He took the time to check the clock and his eyes widened. He hadn't realized he had been out that long with Blaine. As soon as he opened his mouth to explain why he hadn't followed through on his promise to be back for dinner, his father held up a hand and began speaking.

"You could have called."

"I'm so sorry. I lost track of time," Kurt defended.

"You have no idea how worried I've been. How worried we've _all_ been!" Burt pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, inhaling deeply, and letting the breath go in one long huff. "I don't know this place, Kurt. I don't what kind of people are here or how you will be treated. I didn't know if you were going to be safe, and the thought of you ending up in the hospital because of who you are, or worse..." he trailed off, not wanting to think of the endless possibilities. "You don't understand what the world is like, Kurt. You've gotten a taste of it, but there are nastier, meaner people out there than Karofsky or any of the bullies at McKinley. I hate to say it, but you are going to have a hard life, and it kills me that I can't do anything about it."

"I know, Dad, I'm s-"

"No, Kurt. Don't. Just promise me next time you're out late, you'll call me or Carole or somebody to let us know you are safe. If something happened to you, I don't how I would live with myself, kiddo. And as much as I don't want this to happen, it is happening. You're growing up, and soon you'll have to face these people on your own. I just need you to be careful, Kurt. I need to know you're okay." Kurt just nodded, tears falling from his eyes. Rachel moved to his side, wrapping an arm around him, and wiped away the tears. She rested her head on his shoulder, pulling herself as close as possible to her best friend.

Kurt was amazed that his father wasn't so much mad as he was scared. Scared that something had happened to his son. Who wouldn't be terrified about their child's safety?

Burt and Carole didn't stay long. They were headed back to their room only a few minutes after Burt's speech. The rest of the night was spent in silence. They all went through their nightly routines-Kurt taking an extra long shower-before hopping into their respective beds and falling asleep.

* * *

Down the hall, Blaine and Cooper were up watching TV. Blaine was curled up on one end of the couch, sipping a juice box while Cooper was on the opposite end with a beer in his hand. Blaine's grin hadn't faded since he dropped Kurt off, and he couldn't help but replay the evening in his mind. It was the best day of his life.

Cooper was watching Blaine out of the corner of his eye, not bothering to turn down the smile that pulled at his own lips. Seeing his baby brother smile the way he had the last few weeks had been the most amazing feeling. He never thought Blaine would find somebody as loving and caring and admittedly good-looking as Kurt so early on in life. Hell, he worried that his brother would never find someone. Words couldn't describe his delight at Blaine having found Kurt. It doesn't take a genius to tell that they were obviously meant for each other. Call it fate. Call it destiny. Call it whatever the hell you wanted. Either way, Cooper knew Kurt and Blaine would become so much more than a summer fling.

"Pleased with yourself?" Cooper asked. Blaine snapped his head to look at Cooper, raising his eyebrow but unable to wipe the smirk off his face. Heat crawled up Blaine's neck and colored his cheeks. He suddenly found his hands very interesting as his eyes drifted back down to his lap.

"I'm in love with him," Blaine gasped at his own words. In his mind, they had been amazing, but saying them out loud... That made everything more real. Every smile, every tear, every feeling was _real_. Blaine never imagined he would know what love felt like. He never dreamed of someone as perfect as Kurt to call his own. He never thought he _deserved _anything as good as Kurt. Cooper took a swig from his beer bottle and shook his head.

"I know."

"Y-You do?"

"Honestly, Blaine. How could I not? You have heart eyes every time you're around him. You're like a lovesick puppy. It's sickeningly adorable," Cooper winked and laughed at Blaine's dumbfounded expression. Blaine swallowed thickly. What if Kurt knew how he felt, and didn't feel the same? Or what if he _did _feel the same?

"I... Did I make it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. I know you better than anyone. I know that you wear your emotions on your sleeve. You just have to be looking at the right sleeve," he winked again. There was a pause. Blaine began breathing too hard as his heart raced, thumping louder and louder with each passing second. "He loves you too." Blaine's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"Kurt. He's in love with you too." Cooper said this like it was no big deal, but in reality, Blaine was bursting on the inside. _Kurt loved him? Kurt _loved_ him!_

"How do you know?" Cooper just laughed at this. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them. He rested his chin on his knee, facing Cooper and waiting for an answer.

"If you look close enough and for the right thing, anyone could clearly see that you are meant to be. That you are both head over heels for each other. And I'm incredibly happy for you, Blaine. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. I love you, little brother."

Tears stung at Blaine's eyes, threatening to fall over his cheeks. "Love you, too, Coop," he murmured. Cooper grinned at Blaine, getting up to take a shower when Blaine's voice sounded again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. For being the best brother ever. For supporting me. For everything. Just... thank you."

"Anything for you, Blainers." Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname. Leave it to Coop to find a way to ruin a beautiful brotherly moment.

* * *

_"Please! Please... Don't!" he pleaded brokenly as another blow was thrown into his ribs. He heard a deafening crack and screamed loudly. Nobody would hear him, though. Nobody cared. He curled tighter into a ball on the cold, hard pavement, his breathing coming out ragged and blood pooled all around him. His vision was blurring in and out. He felt as if he were on the brink of death. Maybe he was. Death would be a nice escape. Death could solve all of his problems. _

_ Sweat matted his forehead, though the cold was brought along with the night. There were no stars in the sky, just darkness. Tear tracks covered his cheeks along with blood dribbling down from his temple. He let out a low whimper, wishing for the final blow to the head to be all it took to finally end his miserable, worthless life. One hit was all it took. Unfortunately, it never came. _

_ He tried to lift his head, but found the move useless. He was going to die. And the sad thing was, nobody would be grieving for him. _

_ He was too weak to even lift his eyelids and his head was throbbing. There was a loud ringing in his ears and a coppery taste in his mouth. At least he could die in silence. In peace._


	7. Chapter Seven

**First of all, TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter** **for mentions of rape. Second, I want to apologize for taking so long to update! I haven't been inspired to write for this story, but I forced out a few lines then my fingers wouldn't stop writing. So I finally got it out. This chapter is mostly Blaine's back story. What happened to him. I cried writing it. I felt so horrible for it and almost erased it all to start fresh and happy, but I couldn't. I have also been really busy with planning out my other story that will be coming soon. It's also a Klaine fanfic. I just had the plot bunny, so I started writing it. And I'm working on another story with my friend that we had discontinued awhile back and are rewriting, so those will both take up a lot of my time. Plus, I've been kind down lately with all the high school drama and I've been ready lot of fluffy Klaine fics to keep me sane. So those are my excuses! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, etc.**

_**I'm also apologizing in advance for this chapter...**_

**Chapter Seven**

_ "Please! Please... Don't!" he pleaded brokenly as another blow was thrown into his ribs. He heard a deafening crack and screamed loudly. Nobody would hear him, though. Nobody cared. He curled tighter into a ball on the cold, hard pavement, his breathing coming out ragged and blood pooled all around him. His vision was blurring in and out. He felt as if he were on the brink of death. Maybe he was. Death would be a nice escape. Death could solve all of his problems. Sweat matted his forehead, though the cold was brought along with the night. There were no stars in the sky, just darkness. Tear tracks covered his cheeks along with blood dribbling down from his forehead. He let out a low whimper, wishing for the final blow to the head to be all it took to finally end his miserable, worthless life. One hit was all it took. Unfortunately, it never came. _

_ He tried to lift his head, but found the move useless. He was going to die. And the sad thing was, nobody would be grieving for him. _

_ He was too weak to even lift his eyelids and his head was throbbing. There was a loud ringing in his ears and a coppery taste in his mouth. At least he could die in silence._

* * *

Blaine felt strong hands grip around his arms and knew that his attackers had come back for more. To finish him off. But when he gathered the strength to open his eyes, his surroundings changed completely and he found himself being shaken awake by Cooper. Sweat matted his forehead and he was shaking violently. His breathing was ragged and forced, coming out in short huffs. Cooper didn't say a word, only pulling his little brother into his arms and letting him calm down. His hand slowly stroked through Blaine's loose curls as he whispered lightly in his ear. "You're okay, B." Cooper knew quite well what happened, but Blaine had been making so much progress. He hand't had a nightmare-or more appropriately, a memory-in almost a year. Cooper had began to hope that they had gone away completely.

Blaine clutched at his brother's shirt, trying to rake the images out of his head. That was a time in his life he wanted so desperately to forget. He let out a quiet, muffled sob and hadn't realized the tears streaking his cheeks until new ones took their place. He didn't notice when Cooper pulled away for just a fraction of a second, or when he was speaking in rushed whispers to someone on the other line of his phone. He didn't notice when Cooper moved to open the door of their room or that he and his brother were not alone. He didn't notice when smaller, but still muscular, pale arms replaced his brothers or the higher pitched voice whispering in his ears. All he could think about was that night, and many others, that he tried so hard to extricate from his life. Memories that physically and deeply hurt to think about and memories that left emotional as well as physical scars.

Blaine continued to cry and shake in Kurt's arms for what could have been minutes or hours until he finally lulled himself into a dark, numb sleep.

* * *

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he gasped as a pillow hit him square in the face. He glared over at Rachel as she grumbled and turned over. "Answer your fucking phone, Kurt!" Kurt raised his eyebrows; he rarely heard Rachel curse. She was always a goody goody type.

He looked to the small table in between his and Rachel's beds and groaned, picking up his phone and squinting at the brightness of the screen in the otherwise dark room. He got a glance at the time, _4:17_, and the name printed across the screen, _Blaine_, before he quickly pressed the accept button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Blaine?" he asked, sleepily.

_Cooper_, the voice responded in a hushed whisper. _I'm sorry to wake you up, Kurt, but I wouldn't do so if it wasn't absolutely important._

Kurt snapped up out of bed-wincing as his head flooded with blood and black spots danced in front of his eyes-and was already heading for the door before he had a chance to ask what was wrong. "Is Blaine okay?" he asked as he was quietly pulling the door open, careful not to wake Rachel and Finn. He stepped into the dimly lit corridor and squinted against the harsh light. He turned on his heels and nearly ran down to Blaine's room as Cooper explained what had happened. He nodded when Cooper finished, though he knew the other man couldn't see him and ended the call before knocking lightly on the door.

Cooper opened it almost immediately and ushered him in. Kurt could already hear the silent sobs shaking through Blaine. His heart wrenched at the sound. Never had he heard him so broken and vulnerable. He rushed to the large bed and hovered next to it, almost unsure of what to do. Blaine was slumped over, his hands tangled in the sheets and clenched until his knuckles turned white. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy as fresh tear tracks stained his perfect, pink cheeks. His lips were chapped and his face was crumpled in pain. His instincts quickly took over as he pulled the man into his arms, Blaine tucking his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and grabbing at the fabric of his pajama shirt. Blaine seemed to calm down in the slightest at Kurt's touch but continued sobbing in his shirt. Kurt ran one hand along his spine and was stroking the tears from Blaine's cheek with the other.

Cooper looked lost. He stood at the foot of the bed, a look of utter dread on his face. He had told Kurt that it wasn't the first time, but Cooper never really knew how to handle this other than to hold him until it stopped. Cooper had always felt useless when it came to consoling Blaine. He always felt like he could have done more... _should have_ done more. A single tear ran down his own cheek before he disappeared into the sitting area and sat on the couch. He didn't move for the longest time; he almost resembled stone.

An hour passed before Blaine's sobs began to retreat and his tears were slowing. Kurt's own tears fell harder as he watched Blaine unravel. There was a jerking in his heart for his boyfriend. He remembered how bad his nightmares had gotten, but judging by the sheer vulnerability Blaine was showing, they were probably nothing compared to Blaine's. No matter how bad Kurt's nightmares became, he never allowed himself to cry. He felt weak and fragile when he cried, and he hated that feeling. The feeling that just one slight push could be the move that pushed him completely over the edge. That all it would take was one small cut and he would come crashing down harder than he ever imagined.

The sun was beginning to shine across the horizon in a vast array of oranges and yellows and reds when Blaine finally cried himself out and into a peaceful sleep. Kurt sighed lightly, placing a small kiss on Blaine's temple before moving out from under him. He pulled a blanket up to cover Blaine and kissed his forehead once more before moving into the kitchen and making some coffee. There was no way he would be able to fall back asleep after that emotional roller coaster.

* * *

Kurt and Cooper were settled at the small bar in the kitchen, both clutching their cup of coffee like a lifeline when Blaine appeared in the doorway. His eyes were swollen and red and his lips were parted as he breathed a deep sigh. His eyes met Kurt's and Kurt smiled apologetically at him. He tried forcing a smile on his lips but it came out as more of a grimace. He dragged his feet across the tile floor and poured himself a slightly-cold cup of coffee. He had replaced the coffee pot when he let his gaze fall to the dark liquid and he scowled into the cup. Eventually, he sniffed and made his way to the couch, abandoning the coffee on the kitchen counter.

Kurt watched the whole scene and frowned. He walked after Blaine but stopped when he looked up, his face broken. Kurt felt his stomach knot at the look. All he wanted to do was hold Blaine forever and tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted to see his smile again.

Cooper appeared behind Kurt with a warm, sympathetic smile. "I'm gonna make breakfast, do you want anything, B?" Blaine shook his head and turned his attention to the seagull that was perched on the railing of the deck. The room was silent until the bird squawked loudly, causing Blaine to jump. A tear slowly ran down Blaine's cheek as he pulled his legs up to his chest, cradling them between his arms and chest.

Kurt was treading cautiously, he didn't want Blaine to shut him out if he said or did the wrong thing. He sat down lightly next to Blaine, raising a hand to stroke his arm but pulling it away when he flinched. Instead he scooted a fraction of an inch closer and smiled reassuringly at Blaine. "Do you want to talk about this, Blaine?" Blaine's eyes widened and another tear tracked down his cheek. "You can say no. You can tell me to shut the fuck up and get lost. I can leave if you want me to...?" Kurt stood to leave, but was stopped by Blaine's vice-like grip on his arm.

"N-No. Please don't... please don't leave m-me," he choked out, his voice incredibly hoarse. The desperation was clear in his tone and Kurt felt like he had taken a punch to the gut at the sound of his voice so...defenseless and exposed.

"O-Okay. I'll stay for as long as you want me," Kurt crooned. When he was sure the move wouldn't make Blaine shy away, he pulled the boy to his chest and wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso.

"F-Forever," Blaine sniffled, leaning back against the warmth. Kurt's eyes widened at his response and he felt his heart begin to race. _Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump_. Like a hummingbird's wings. He relaxed and let Blaine melt against him as both were content to just lie like this forever.

"Forever sounds nice," Kurt murmured into Blaine's gel-free curls. Blaine hummed in response and was quickly falling back into a peaceful slumber when there was an adamant knocking on the door that startled Blaine. Kurt shushed him back down, promising that he was okay and he relaxed quickly.

Cooper went to answer the door and Kurt listened in to hear who was there. "Is Kurt here? He disappeared last night and this is the first place I thought to look," Burt asked in a flurry of words. He glanced around Cooper, not spotting where Kurt and Blaine were curled on the couch just around the corner and out of sight.

"Yeah. I called him last night. I needed a little help with Blaine." Burt rushed past Cooper when he stepped aside and let out a relieved sigh when he saw Kurt curled up with Blaine. The next thing he did was take in Blaine's appearance. He was a wreck. Puffy and red eyes, chapped lips, tear-stained, pink cheeks, and his eyelashes were moistened with unshed tears. He felt his heart drop for the boy.

Kurt looked up at his dad with tired eyes, his hand still stroking through Blaine's hair, and smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry for not leaving a note or calling. I know how much you worried about me the other day. I'm really sorry, Dad," he rushed out in a whisper, careful not to wake the now sleeping Blaine. Burt shook his head and pulled his lips into a tight line.

"It's all right, kiddo. I can see how much you were needed here. I understand."

"Thank you," Kurt sighed, letting his head drop back against the pillow behind his head. His eyes fluttered closed and he was soon fighting off his own sleepiness. He let out a loud yawn, causing Blaine to shift and whimper in his sleep before settling back into his silent slumber. Burt left soon after, telling Kurt to check in later if he was staying another night there. He agreed and snuggled against Blaine, only to fall into his own darkness as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt slept for less than an hour before they both woke to the smell of fresh pancakes floating in from the kitchen. Kurt's stomach grumbled loudly as soon as his eyes peeled open, causing Blaine to let out a small chuckle. Kurt smiled brightly at the sound, glad to hear the positive sound from him. He pulled Blaine into a sitting position, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before standing and reaching for Blaine's hand. Blaine hesitantly reached for it and felt the flutter in his stomach and the tingle of electricity shoot through him at the touch. He let Kurt pull him to his feet and into the kitchen where Cooper was piling chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, Blaine's favorite, onto three plates. He poured three glasses of orange juice and set them in front of Kurt and Blaine as they took a seat at the bar.

The three eyed the food on their plates before eagerly digging in. Blaine moaned quietly as he popped the first bite of pancake in his mouth. Cooper didn't contain his wide grin at the sound. Blaine was getting better already. It usually took days before he started acting like a human again.

After breakfast, Kurt sat Blaine at the end of the bed and smiled at him, though it didn't reach his eyes. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands in his own and placed a small kiss to the palm of each one, letting his lips linger before he glanced up at Blaine and placed a light kiss to his puffy red-bitten lips. When he pulled back, Blaine sighed. "I came out to my parents when I was thirteen. I had known I was gay for awhile before that, but I knew how they would react. I knew it would be bad. But I never imagined it to bed quite _that_ bad..."

* * *

_ Blaine had too many thoughts racing through his head. He knew he was gay. He knew when he was twelve and started looking at boys the way his best friend, ex-best friend, was looking at girls. He was afraid though. Afraid of what his parents would say, how they would react. He knew what they thought of gay people; they had voiced their opinions more than once after seeing it in public or when it was talked about on the news. He was afraid that his parents would react how they do when they watch the news. He was afraid that they wouldn't love him anymore, that they would look at him like he was an abomination, or like he was disgusting and worthless. Cooper had told him that if it went too bad, he could go live with him in New York, but he knew his parents would never let that happen. Cooper would have to fight for custody and they would be sure to put on their best concerned parent faces to make sure he lost._

_ Blaine was walking home from school a week before the Sadies Hawkins dance. He had asked the only other out gay kid in his school and he had said yes. Blaine was so happy that he would be able to be normal for a change. That he could go and enjoy a dance with another boy._

_ When he pulled open the front door, he took a deep breath and sat himself at the dining table before calling his parents down to talk to him. They looked worried as they took the seats opposite Blaine. _

_ Blaine gathered up all the courage he could muster and blurted out what he had been keeping from them for a year. "I er... I-I'm gay." His father's face instantly turned to one of disgust and he began yelling at Blaine. His mother, however, simply stood and left the room without a word. Blaine crouched in his chair until his father stopped yelling profanity at him. _

_ He was sobbing into his hands when he made it to the safety of his bedroom. He locked the door behind him and threw himself on his bed, sobbing into his pillow_.

* * *

"Believe it or not, I think mother was more disgusted. She wouldn't even let me come near her for months. She flinched and acted as if she were just burned if I ever made contact with her," Blaine hissed, his eyes blackening over.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt muttered, tightening his grip on Blaine's hands as he sat down next to the boy and ran a soothing hand across his back.

"It gets worse."

"_So_ much worse," Cooper whispered, tears pooling in his eyes as he listened to the events.

"Cooper calmed me down after that. Then I went to that stupid dance and got the crap beat out of me," Blaine said with mock amusement. Kurt had already heard the story about the dance. "Let's just say my parents didn't take it well and decided to send me away to 'straighten me up'," Blaine said with hatred thick in his voice.

* * *

_"Blaine? Come in here," his mother called to him. It was the first time she had directly spoken to him since he came out a month prior. His bruises from being beaten up at the dance were almost faded but the scars that remained splayed across his back and neck would forever be a reminder of that night. _

_ He scurried into the dining room, taking a seat across from his parents. As soon as he was seated, his mother slid a small pamphlet across the table to him. His eyes widened as he took in the front cover._

_ "You're obviously just going through a phase, Blaine, but I will not allow a fag to be apart of this family," his father spat. Blaine reacted as if he'd been slapped. _

_ "This place will help you. You can forget this disgusting choice you've made. This is not a lifestyle you want to live. It is repulsive and inhumane and completely nauseating."_

_ Blaine was too taken aback by the paper sitting in front of him to argue with them. "You... You want to send me to a 'straight camp'?" he asked, unbelievably. He knew what went on in those camps, and it wasn't good. He had heard of people being hurt so badly that they nearly died. He couldn't fathom what kind of 'activities' actually went on behind closed doors. Torture? Possibly. He shuddered at the thought and couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes._

_ "It's for your own well-being, Blaine," his father told him. "Go pack your bags."_

* * *

"They sent you to a fucking 'straight camp'?" Kurt shouted, anger bubbling deep in the pit of his stomach. What kind of people would do that to their child?

"Yep," Blaine replied, popping his lips around the p.

"I tried to convince them to j-just let him live with me. That they wouldn't have to ever see h-him again, but they were adamant about it. I-I tried the hardest I could, B. I'm so s-sorry," Cooper stuttered, forcing back the sob that was building in his chest.

"I know, Coop. It's okay."

"No! It's not! I should have tried harder. I should have _fought_ harder..."

"It wasn't your fault!" Blaine insisted. Cooper shook his head and pursed his lips. "Anyway. The camp was... horrible, to say the least. I..." Blaine looked down with shame and let the tears begin to fall again. When he spoke, his voice cracked. "It was s-so bad. I was beaten. Once, I-I almost d-died," Blaine choked out. Kurt gasped loudly.

"Don't worry, baby. You don't have to tell me anymore. It's okay. You're okay," Kurt soothed.

"No, I w-want you to know. It's just h-hard to talk about."

* * *

_ After a week at the camp, Blaine was already battered and bruised. He had lost all hope of making it out with any scrap of himself left. He felt himself tearing apart every second he was trapped in this hell-hole. He tried catching every shred that peeled away, but they sunk through his fingertips like grains of sand. It was useless. He was useless; worthless._

_ He didn't talk to anyone in the camp except when he was expected to talk back. He cried himself to sleep every night and flinched every time someone tried to make any contact. He was beaten every night, as was every other boy in the camp. But somehow, he always showed the worst wounds. Bigger and darker bruises, broken bones, he was even put in a 24-hour coma the second day he had been there._

_ But being beaten wasn't even the start of his problems. There was word going around about how some of the boys were used as something else. That some of the boys were being sexually assaulted and raped. He never imagined he would be one of those boys._

_ One night, as he was making his way to get lunch (the first meal he had had in five days), he was pulled aside by one of the men in charge. Blaine couldn't find it in him to think of his name. Before he could say another word, the man's fist collided with Blaine's temple and he was slammed against the cold wall of the small bathroom he had just emerged from. No one was around, and he cried out in pain as he felt the blow._

_ He soon felt the tugging at his jeans and he cried out for someone to help him. "Nobody's gonna hear you, faggot!" the man whispered sharply. Blaine whimpered and shuddered as he felt the heat of the man's body against his exposed skin._

* * *

"I-I was raped, Kurt. And there was nothing I could do about it. N-Nobody was around t-to help and nobody would've c-c-cared," Blaine choked out as his sobs caught in his throat. Kurt's heart clenched painfully.

"No, no, no. Blaine. Oh my God, baby," Kurt let his own sobs escape as he clutched at Blaine helplessly. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry! You d-don't deserve th-that. I-I...You're so p-perfect. How could anyone want to h-hurt you? I'm so sorry."

They cried together for what seemed like hours. Kurt had never realized just how broken Blaine was. But that didn't stop Kurt from loving him. That didn't stop Kurt from wanting to put the pieces back together again. He would stop at nothing to make Blaine happy. He would do anything for him. Blaine was his everything.

Blaine was worried that telling Kurt would scare him away. That he wouldn't understand. But he did. And for that, Blaine was grateful. Kurt's earlier words floated through his mind and he couldn't help but agree. _Forever sounds nice_.

**SORRY! Don't kill me. **

**I know nothing about those kind of camps**,** I just took a shot in the dark. And what happened to Blaine actually never crossed my mind before it started writing itself. I felt so bad for writing it. I wanted to slap myself. **

**Anyway... this was an emotional chapter for me... **

**Until next time,**

**Kimberly xoxo**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Honestly, I think I received more alerts, favorites, etc. after posting the A/N than I get when posting a chapter... Smut alert for this chapter, by the way! This is my first real attempt at writing anything like that so sorry if it sucks. o_o** **Threw a bit of angst in there too.**

**I am in the process of planning out my other Klaine fic** **along with my original story! My other Klaine fic is going to have a lot more going on in it than this story. I've been writing the fluffy parts and I already fell in love with it. As soon as I've written a few chapters, I will be posting it! So watch for it! Anywayyyy... Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** **I finally got ownership of Glee! In my dreams. **

**Chapter Eight**

The previous morning had been overflowing with whispered reassurances and lots and lots of coffee. Since Kurt had opted to stay with Blaine, he missed the last two days in the Canary Islands, but he wasn't too upset about that. However, he _was_ upset about docking in Morocco the next day. Being gay is highly frowned upon in Morocco. So frowned upon that if someone shows so much as a thread of gay behavior, they can throw said person in prison anywhere from four months to three years. And since Kurt had been spending the last few days on the ship, in his or Blaine's room, instead of enjoying the cruise, his parents insisted that Kurt, Blaine, and Cooper join them as they strolled around Morocco. _The fresh air will be nice. And Blaine's been having a rough time. It'll be nice to get his mind off of things._ Kurt had been hesitant about asking Blaine. He was obviously still upset about reliving his past, but nevertheless, he had agreed to tag along.

"As long as I'm with you, I honestly don't care," he had said with a small smile. Kurt was still reluctant, but had gotten both the Anderson brothers to agree.

He was going on his fourth cup of coffee when the bathroom door clicked open and Blaine stepped out, dripping wet, with nothing but a towel draped low around his waist. Kurt's eyes widened and his heart quickened as he found himself licking his lips. Kurt traced the contours of Blaine's chest with his eyes, stopping to slowly follow a droplet of water track down the skin until it disappeared into the towel. Blaine rolled his eyes playfully and closed the distance between him and Kurt, pressing his damp, bare chest against Kurt's, trapping Kurt's arms in between them. Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine's hands found their way into Kurt's back pockets.

"Do I make Kurt Hummel nervous?" Blaine smirked.

"N-No," Kurt answered, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Blaine laughed; genuinely laughed. Kurt relaxed at the sound and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Blaine happily returned the kiss, a smile playing at his lips, before he pulled away and caught the plush, white towel just as it was about to slide from his waist. He then moved away to grab a change of clothes out of the cramped closet and slipped back into the bathroom to change. Kurt took a deep, steadying breath before turning and firmly placing his palms along the counter top, keeping himself balanced; his head was spinning. Meanwhile, Cooper was laughing at him from the couch. Kurt was too dazed to spit an insult or a witty line his way.

"Relax, Kurtsy. It's just little Blainers. He's _harmless_."

"Not when he doesn't have any clothes on," Kurt retorted, immediately regretting the line as Cooper burst into another fit of giggles. The heat crept quickly up his neck and cheeks and Kurt colored a nice cherry red just in time for Blaine to exit the bathroom and watch the scene with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I've ever seen him without clothes- Not that I wouldn't _want_ to- I mean, I don't... _Fuck_!" Kurt stumbled over his words, hiding his face in his hands and blushing a deeper red-if that were possible-when Blaine laughed along with his older brother.

"You're adorable," Blaine murmured through a small giggle, pressing a series of butterfly kisses to Kurt's cheek and finishing the buttons on his shirt. Kurt inhaled deeply and relaxed as Blaine's arm circled themselves around Kurt's waist.

"I hate you," Kurt grumbled against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nudged Kurt with his shoulder, forcing Kurt to look at him. He jutted out his bottom lip and Kurt chuckled slightly. "You're horrible."

"You love me." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully pushed himself out of Blaine's arms with a smile. Blaine felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter and his eyes grew marginally wider. Kurt hadn't denied it. He then let himself smile brightly. Kurt hadn't denied that he loved him. Blaine wasn't sure what to make of it. Did it mean that Kurt loved him? Or was it that Kurt didn't really realize what he had said, or rather, _hadn't said_. Blaine shoved the feeling away. It was probably just a slip up. There was no way Kurt could love someone as broken as Blaine.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked, his voice monotone. He wished his father had picked a different time to force them off the ship because Kurt wanted to show Blaine off. Show the world that he was happy, but he couldn't do that in Morocco. Both he and Blaine would have to hide who they were simply because there were still too many arrogant people out there to realize that love is love; that people of the same gender can be just as much, and sometimes more, in love as a man and a woman.

Blaine shrugged, looking back at Cooper who was now dressed and ready to go. "I guess." Kurt nodded and reached for Blaine's hand, their fingers lacing together effortlessly.

As they walked down the long hall to Kurt's room, they passed the little girl, who had spoken to them a few days ago, and her parents. Kurt and Blaine walked by with their heads held high, smiling at the girl when she waved, and continued on without acknowledging the disapproving looks they were receiving from her parents. "You're both going to hell," the women muttered, angrily. The insult rolled off Kurt instantly because he had been bullied throughout high school-throughout most of his life, actually-but Kurt saw Blaine's eyes darken slightly and his smile falter. Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly but could still see the tenseness in his shoulders.

Cooper glared at the couple as he walked past, but as soon as the comment was thrown at the boys, he almost turned and started something he wasn't sure he could finish. The Anderson's didn't take crap from anyone. Cooper wasn't happy with letting it slide because he knew what Blaine had been through. Blaine had been called and spoken to far worse than that from his own parents. The people that were supposed to love him the most, support him, make sure he never got hurt, had turned on him and ruined his life. And as much as Blaine denied it, Cooper knew the rude slurs really hurt him and there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to end up locked in a prison cell.

* * *

The Hudson-Hummel-Berry-Anderson clan of seven were debating where the first stop of the day would be. There seemed to be a bit of a disagreement among the group. Rachel was shouting over everyone, waving a map in the air around her, though nobody seemed to be listening. Burt and Carole looked only slightly annoyed as Finn proposed they go straight to Jackrabbit Slim's, an American restaurant located in Casablanca. Blaine had kept quiet through the whole debacle but couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's suggestion.

"I say we all just go to..." Kurt paused and looked down at the writing on a paper he had stashed in his pocket of all the places he may want to visit. "...Kinespa Casablanca and go get a massage. I think we all could use a little relaxation." Kurt scowled at Blaine as he laughed and put a few more inches of space between the two of them. They had already suffered through letting each other go before they stepped foot in the city, and Blaine was finding it very difficult to keep his hands to himself when Kurt was wearing a pair glowing white jeans that had to have been the tightest jeans he had ever seen. Blaine deemed them his favorite pair.

Blaine then found it possible to speak over the yelling of the small group and glanced down at his pocket watch before cutting in, "It's only eleven. We can go sight-seeing for an hour or two, then stop and buy lunch and figure out what we'll do from there. It doesn't all need to be decided right this second." His comment seemed to silence the group and put a huge smile on Kurt's face.

"Sounds good to me. Good thinking, kid," Burt said with a smile. Blaine nodded back at him as the group began walking. Blaine's hand was itching to reach forward and grasp Kurt's, but he knew he couldn't. It killed him to know he couldn't hold the hand of the man he loved because of a stupid law. He frowned at Kurt just as he saw Kurt's hand twitch to grab his, but stopped midair and dropped to his side. They both missed the sympathetic looks thrown at them by Burt and Cooper.

* * *

They stopped at a variety of tourist sites and took an innumerable amount of pictures. Kurt and Blaine had kept their distance from each other but took as many pictures as they could without interacting as a couple. Most of the pictures they took were the usual posed and wide-smiled pictures but when they had the chance, they took a few silly pictures, striking unnatural and funny poses in front of the old-looking buildings. They watched with envy as Finn and Rachel took numerous pictures of the two holding hands or kissing, but didn't comment on it. Rachel had noticed after the third of fourth picture and had urged Finn, who was completely oblivious, to bring it down a notch.

It seemed like days before they found the restaurant Finn had suggested. It was decorated like an old '60s diner. The checkered tiled floor, red barstools and booths, retro white chairs lined at tables. It was amazing.

The restaurant was somewhat empty, only a few people occupying surrounding booths and tables. The group pulled two tables together and sat themselves on each side. Burt and Carole were across the each other at the end of the table while Finn was seated next to Burt, Rachel at his other side. Cooper sat next to Carole while Blaine took the seat on his other side. Kurt wasn't sure whether he should sit next to Rachel or Blaine. On one hand, he didn't want to cause any suspicion but this might be his only chance to be this close to Blaine until they got back to the ship. He pursed his lips and took the chair next to Rachel with a too-loud sigh. He saw Blaine's face fall slightly but the look quickly faded.

It didn't take long for a waitress dressed in a uniform to match the diner to show up and take their orders. Kurt, Rachel, and Carole all ordered salads while the remaining four ordered burgers. Kurt tried to protest to Burt about his heart but eventually gave in. They were on vacation after all. As soon as the waitress was gone, conversation continued. Kurt kept quiet, listening to everyone else and inputting only when he needed to. Blaine turned to Kurt with a frown and raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt whispered.

"Look, Kurt," Blaine began in a hushed tone, leaning slightly over the table. "I get that we can't be... _together_ here, but that doesn't mean you have to completely avoid me when we are close." Kurt sighed and was just about to agree when the waitresses voice trilled over them.

"It sucks here, in my opinion. I mean, I guess I am kind of biased, but imagine having to live here. I have to hide my girlfriend from everyone. My friends, my parents, the _public_." Kurt and Blaine gaped at her as she put their plates in front of them.

"Why don't you leave?" Kurt looked up at her with sad eyes. The poor girl had to live day-to-day in a place that didn't except her. She laughed without humor at his question and Blaine could have sworn he saw tears building in her eyes, but she looked away before he was certain.

"I'm twenty-three and I work in a diner. I don't have the money to move somewhere else. If I did, believe me, I would be out of here in a heartbeat," she answered and before either Kurt or Blaine could respond, she was walking back behind the counter to take the order of a small man sat at the bar.

* * *

"I'm paying," Cooper insisted as he grabbed the check that the waitress had set on the end of the table after they had finished eating.

"No. I'm paying," Burt argued. Cooper shook his head with a small smile.

"My parents are loaded. They wire money into my bank account every week. I have more money than I know what to do with. So, _I am paying_." Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Fine."

Cooper loved spending his parents money. Especially on things he didn't need. Not that paying for lunch was wasting money, but it still put a smile on his face. He would have to lend Kurt his credit card one day. Tell him to go crazy and buy whatever he wanted, though even if he bought out a whole mall, he would barely put a dent in the money he had saved up from his parents over the years. It had started off just to pay for college and his parents had promised, per Cooper's request, to stop giving him money so he could make it by himself but the money flow only came thicker and before he could do anything about it, he had more money than he could ever need. He had eventually given up on trying to stop his parents from sending money and just let the numbers in his bank account grow and grow every week.

"What else is on the agenda for today?" Rachel finally asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed the table.

"We're all legal to drink here. We should-" Finn began before the whole table cut him off with a chorus of 'no's, both Carole and Rachel smacking him across the head.

"I could still use that massage," Kurt murmured, sounding completely serious this time. The whole table became silent again as their options were being considered.

"I wouldn't mind a massage," Blaine said. Kurt smiled at him and Rachel agreed.

"I think Carole and I are gonna head back to the ship. We're both exhausted from running around," Burt interjected as they all stood and exited the restaurant. They all loitered outside until everyone's plans were figured out and they were all going separate ways. Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt were all in favor of getting massages while Burt and Carole headed back to the ship and Cooper and Finn went in search of an ice cream parlor.

* * *

The temperature changed drastically as the trio stepped through the front doors of the spa. Kurt fell in love with the place as soon as he stepped through the door. The decor was serene and comfortable and beautifully arranged. The walls were a brilliant white while huge panels of what looked to be dark-stained wood hung on the walls. The floor was tile and to their immediate right was a staircase framed with a matching wood railing. Four plush, white chairs sat in the lobby along with a small bonsai tree in the corner. The front desk was behind the chairs and stood behind the counter was a petite, dark-skinned woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties.

As soon as they paid, they were brought up the stairs to a hallway with small rooms on each side. They were each given their own rooms and left alone to undress and get comfortable under the sheets of the tables. The rooms were covered, floor to ceiling with wood paneling, and the only lights were from the small flames flickering from candles that were intricately laced throughout the room. There were little vases of flowers scattered around the room, giving the air a light, fresh fragrance.

Once Kurt was settled under the sheet, he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. He was already much more relaxed than he had been all day. When the door creaked open and a different woman than before entered, Kurt could already feel the tension slipping out through his fingers and toes.

* * *

They had all paid for an hour massage and were currently ten minutes in. Blaine had settled easily and as soon as the pressure hit his back, he hummed with content. Blaine had never been one for massages, but he had been stressed lately what with moving out of Ohio and graduating high school and his parents. He just needed to forget his troubles from the past five years of his life and relax. And he did... until the noises from the room to his left filtered through the air. Kurt. And he was _moaning_. Loudly. Blaine strained his ears to hear something else, but it was quiet again.

A few minutes went by before Blaine heard another noise. This time it was muffled but he could still make it out as Kurt. "Blaine?" Kurt asked loudly. Blaine's eyes shot open at the sound of his name. Did Kurt know he was listening to him make those sounds? Sounds that made the heat coil in his stomach and images of himself on his knees in front of Kurt, causing him to make those noises, float through his mind. Blaine sure hoped not.

"Yeah?"

"Getting a massage was a good idea," he hummed.

"Mhm," Blaine agreed, hearing another low groan from Kurt's room. Kurt seriously needed to stop with the noises, or Blaine was going to get embarrassingly hard in public. He was already halfway there.

Another thirty minutes went by silently until Blaine could hear Kurt begin to grumble again. He had finally calmed himself down again, but, of course, Kurt had to start making more noises. He heard the lady in the next room mumble something and then Kurt was answering.

"Harder." Blaine heard Kurt say followed by a soft moan. And that was all it took for Blaine to become uncomfortably hard against the table he was lying face down on. The fact that Kurt was covered in nothing but a sheet not ten feet away from him was not helping the mental images. The only thing separating them was a _very_ thin wall.

"Think of girls, Blaine. Gross," he murmured to himself, low enough so the woman wouldn't hear him. "Don't think of Kurt, think of girls. Girls, girls, girls. Not Kurt. Who is naked. Naked and so, so close."

There was a low ding coming from all three rooms, telling them their time was up and Blaine went into panic mode. _Girls! Think of girls! Or... dead puppies. Think of something!_

The woman left the room to let him get changed again and he did so, groaning when his erection was easily noticeable through his jeans. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" He growled. There was a knock on the door then.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked from the other side. Blaine hurried to the door, opened it, and pulled Kurt inside. As soon as the door was closed, Blaine's lips were on Kurt's and Kurt was trapped between the door and Blaine. Kurt tried to push him away, but eventually gave in and relaxed against his boyfriend. Until he felt... _was that?_

"You can't just make noises like that, Kurt. Do you know what that does to me?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. Kurt gasped as Blaine hips rutted forward against his thigh involuntarily, but he didn't pull away. Instead he took a deep breath and reached his hands down to undo the button of Blaine's jeans. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "I- What are you...?"

"Fixing your problem, now be quiet." Blaine licked his lips as Kurt's hand pulled down his zipper and tugged on his jeans until they pooled at his feet. Kurt's fingers slipped past the waistband of his briefs and pulled them down to mid-thigh. Blaine knotted a hand in Kurt's hair and grasped tightly at his hip with the other as Kurt's hand began to pump slowly along his length.

The room was silent other then there lips moving in unison as Kurt ran his hand across Blaine's throbbing erection. Was he really doing this? Was he really giving Blaine a hand job in a spa? Was he really doing all of this in a place that saw homosexuality as a crime? It seemed like it. And it was amazing. The rush of someone catching them at any minute mixed with the situation being completely new to both Kurt and Blaine. This was taking their relationship a little further than Kurt had originally planned and he couldn't be happier that he was sharing this with Blaine. That he was making Blaine feel good. He couldn't help but think that the man that was falling apart in front of his eyes was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Blaine's cheeks were tinged red and his mouth was slightly agape. His eyes were half-lidded, the liquid gold shining bright in the candlelight. In that moment, Kurt almost let those three little words slip from his lips. He almost let the 'I love you' that had been lingering on his lips for the past week escape and reveal itself. But he was cut off as Blaine moaned loudly.

Kurt reconnected their lips to stifle Blaine's moan and moved his hand faster. Blaine whined softly as Kurt quickened his movements. Kurt ran his thumb across the slit and Blaine gasped. He felt the heat boil in his lower half, his fingers and toes tingling. "K-Kurt. So c-close."

"I know, baby," Kurt whispered in his ear. And then with a low moan, Blaine was coming all over Kurt's hand. Kurt reached over and grabbed the sheet that had been draped across the table and wiped off Blaine and his hand before tossing it back on the table. They had to wash those every time they were used anyway.

Kurt reached down to pull Blaine's briefs and jeans back up, as said boy was too dazed from his post-orgasmic high to process anything. He popped the button of his jeans back in place and leaned forward to place a final kiss on his boyfriends lips before he had to keep his distance. Blaine wore a goofy smile as Kurt ran a hand through his hair, and then Blaine's, bringing their hair back to normal after being disheveled.

Kurt smiled and slipped from the room, followed quickly by Blaine. Rachel was waiting in the lobby and raised an eyebrow at the redness that still lingered on Blaine's cheeks. She didn't think too much into it as she smiled and led the way out the door going on about how relaxed and stress-free she felt. As she went on, Blaine couldn't help but to feel like he was flying. A massage followed by an amazing orgasm was a hell of a combination. Something he'd definitely have to try again sometime. He glanced at Kurt and blushed slightly when Kurt caught his eye. Kurt smiled at him and looked away. Other than not being able to reach out and grab his hand, that moment seemed so blissful and perfect that he wasn't sure anything could top it.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked slightly behind Rachel and stayed outside Kurt's room once Rachel had disappeared inside. They smiled at each other and clasped hands for the first time since that morning. "Today was amazing." Blaine blushed again.

"Uh... yeah, it was," Blaine agreed, hanging his head slightly to avoid Kurt's eyes.

"Hey," he hummed, placing a finger under Blaine's chin to force his eyes to meet his. "There's no reason to be embarrassed." Blaine shrugged.

"I- It's just kind of weird, I guess."

"What's weird?" Blaine hesitated for a second, trying to figure out what his own words meant.

"Just that I never thought we'd... do _that_," Blaine mumbled.

"Why not?" he asked, questioningly; curiously. Blaine didn't want to say it. What he had thought from the beginning. That all they would be was a summer fling. As much as he didn't want it to be true (because he loved Kurt) that's how it would probably turn out. Yes, they would both be moving to New York after the summer was over but that didn't guarantee a continuation of their relationship. Even if he wanted it to.

"Don't make me say it, Kurt," Blaine said, the tears welling in his eyes. He blinked them away before Kurt could see them and looked anywhere but at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Is that all this is to you, Blaine? A summer fling?"

"W-What?"

"I don't want this to be over when the summer ends," Kurt admitted, wringing his hands together and pursing his lips. Blaine felt relieved to hear that it was more than a fling to Kurt. That he wasn't imagining what they had. "But if you honestly believe that this is going to be over by the end of summer, why are you even bothering?"

"Kurt, no I didn't mean-"

"No. Please, just... don't. I know what this-" he motioned in between the two of them with his hand. "-is to me. But I don't want to get in too deep and have it all taken away from me. So, please don't tell me that all this is for you is summer fun." Blaine's heart was racing in his chest at the thought of losing Kurt. He couldn't lose Kurt. Ever. He moved forward slightly and took both of Kurt's hands in his, looking him directly in the eyes-his beautiful blue-green oceans.

"Kurt, I do not want this to be a summer fling," Blaine began. He saw the corners of Kurt's lips pull up and he continued. "I know it's insane, but I am crazy about you. I don't want- I _can't _lose you. You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose this just because at the end of the summer, we'll be getting off this boat and heading to New York. To somewhere that's foreign to both of us. That will be the adventure.

"When we get off this boat, I want to go to New York with you and find our favorite coffee shop and our favorite bench in Central Park. I want to know everything there is to know about you-that I don't already know. I want to figure out how you drink your coffee, and whether you like showers or baths. I want to know what side of the bed you sleep on. I want to know everything, Kurt. I want everything with you."

At the end of Blaine's speech, a tear trickled down Kurt's face and he smiled. "Left."

"What?" Blaine asked as he reached up to stop the tear with his thumb.

"I sleep on the left side of the bed. And I already know you sleep on the right," he answered with a small chuckled. Silence engulfed them for a few beats before Blaine spoke again.

"Was that too much?" Kurt looked up at him and shook his head.

"No, not at all. It was perfect." Both men smiled and leaned in at the same time to connect their lips. Their lips moved in a soft, slow kiss for awhile before Blaine broke away and grinned. He placed a final kiss to Kurt's lips and began walking down the hall to his room without another word.

* * *

As soon as Blaine walked through the door of his and Cooper's room, he was being pulled into a hug. Cooper's arms wrapped tightly around his torso, squeezing the breath out of him.

"My little brother is finally getting some action! And don't try to deny it, I can see it written all over your face."

"What?" Blaine shrieked, shoving away from Cooper. "Get the hell off of me!"

"No! I'm so happy for you, Blainers!"

"Get. Off!" Cooper finally let go and smiled hugely at Blaine.

"Tell me everything!"

"You're a gossiping old lady," Blaine retorted with an unamused expression. He walked into the kitchen area and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. He chugged it down in a few seconds and tossed the empty container into the trash, finally turning back to Cooper.

"What happened?" Cooper urged. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you one thing, and one thing _only_."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay," Blaine smirked. "Mind your own fucking business!"

* * *

**And there ya go! Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. At least it will be until.. I write a certain chapter that is coming up soon! Either the next chapter or the chapter after that. Depends how long I can drag out their next port ... in Dublin, Ireland. (My CrissColfer feels) I had to add Dublin into their cruise. Review, Alert, Favorite. I love you all and all of the support! I love writing this story :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**HOLY CRAP! How crappy do I feel? How long has it been? 4 months? I"M SO SO SO SO SORRY! I completely understand if you all hate me! I hate myself right now for taking this long! Honestly, there is no excuse on my part but I'm going to try to make them anyway: I started my Junior year of high school in August and it has been very hectic; it's my most important year and hardest year of high school and I've had homework out my ass! I've been in school for three months and I've had homework all but 3 or 4 days. And right now I SHOULD be reading Wuthering Heights for my independent reading project for English, but I don't feel like it. ANYWAY, I've had school and I've been super busy (okay that's a lie, I have no life). **

**Honestly, I've been reading a lot of Klaine fanfics and wallowing in my feels over their break-up. As so many of you have probably been doing as well. After I posted in July, I kind of lost my muse for this story. I felt it was badly written and didn't have a decent storyline, so I stopped writing it. But today, I went through all of the amazing reviews and saw that people are STILL reading my story (and for that I thank each and every one of you). After I read the reviews, I felt horrible and kind of felt like you all deserved a chapter and realized that I've missed this story. Along with everything else keeping me from writing this, I've also started planning out AND writing another Klaine fanfic about Blaine being a firefighter and my babies falling in love, of course. I currently have 4 full chapters written along with half of chapter 5 and part of a future chapter including angst angst angst and sadness. I really like where I'm going with my other fic (which has yet to be named) but I'm already in love with writing it. I'm not sure when I'll be posting that. Hopefully soon. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you can all accept my sincerest apologies and love this chapter as much as I do. **

**Oh, and I know I said I was including their port in Dublin, but decided not to because I was too excited for this chapter... which is in Paris! Let the fluffiness ensue!**

**HAPPY READING AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU! (Reviews greatly appreciated ;) )**

**Disclaimer: No ownership for me. If I did, this bullshit Klaine break-up would have never happened. (Speaking of... It needs to be Dec. 13th already!)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Rachel!" Kurt whispered, rolling over on his bed to face the girl who was probably still asleep. The room still sheathed in darkness other than the small amount of light seeping through the curtains that covered the sliding glass door to the deck. Kurt couldn't sleep. His mind had been racing, covering all of his options for the next few days. They would be docking in Paris and he hoped to spend a very romantic day with Blaine in the city of love. When Rachel didn't answer, Kurt silently flung the blankets from his body, removing himself from his bed, and leaned over the sleeping figure in Rachel's bed. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

Rachel grumbled something incoherently as her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-?"

"Get out of bed and get dressed. I need some time with my best friend." Rachel huffed once before pushing herself out of bed and as quick as she was on her feet, she disappeared into the bathroom. Kurt heard as the shower was switched on and since Kurt had showered the night before, he moved over to the too-small closet to rummage through an outfit for the day.

Half an hour later later, Rachel appeared in the bathroom doorway, ready for the day. She had a sleeveless pumpkin orange ruffled shirt on which was tucked into a tan pleated skirt, accompanied with a bright red belt and baby pink flats. It was very Rachel Berry, in the best way possible. Kurt actually approved of her outfit (only slightly). Kurt had opted for a simpler outfit. An outfit that, if asked, he would deny wearing. He was clad in a gray short-sleeved t-shirt, blinding white skin-tight jeans, and combat boots. He knew he should have had put on some sort of vest or another article of clothing to make his outfit more unique, but just felt that simple was the way to go today.

The two smiled at each other and promptly left the room, and a sleeping Finn, behind.

They ended up seated in the one small cafe on the ship. As they arrived and ordered their coffees, they took a few minutes to completely wake themselves up before their conversations began. Rachel had mostly been going on about how Finn had taken her to dinner and how amazing being in the city of love with Finn was going to be. "It'll be so romantic!" she had said multiple times. Kurt tried more than once to remind her that he had invited _her _to come out with him so he could get some advice, but every time she would cut him off and change the subject. Kurt knew she didn't do it on purpose, that was just Rachel. She talked... and talked. And then talked some more.

It took what seemed like the better half of an hour to find a pause in her lecture and input what Kurt had been trying to tell her all morning. "I'm going to tell Blaine I'm in love with him." Hearing those words caused Rachel to cut off her speech immediately.

Rachel stared blankly at Kurt for what seemed like forever, but as that forever slowly faded, a frown crept onto her face. "What?" Kurt sighed, lowering his eyes down to his almost empty coffee cup.

"I love him, Rachel. And I want him to know I do."

"Kurt..." Rachel began, sadness clouding around her. Kurt knew what direction this conversation was headed, he had just hoped his friend would be supportive rather than against it. "You only met Blaine three weeks ago."

"I know, Rachel, but-"

"No, Kurt. I won't let you get your heart broken. I've watched you go through enough in your life already, I won't stand around and watch this crush you," Rachel said, her voice raising slightly. Kurt promised himself that if the conversation had strayed in this direction, he would stay calm and explain everything to his best friend, but her words hurt and frustrated him at the same time.

"Blaine isn't going to hurt me. He's been so open about himself, about his past, and I've been the same. I feel like I've known him my whole life." Kurt paused, thinking of how to word his next thought. "Are you telling me that when you first met Finn, you didn't immediately feel like you were meant to be together?" This statement made Rachel visibly freeze. Because, truth was, even though Rachel was so happy with Finn now, she had been so angry with him in high school. When he let his reputation get the best of him, Rachel was crushed and had swore she would hate Finn for the rest of her life. But she couldn't do that. She knew to this day that she had never stopped loving Finn, not for one second. She also knew that the second she had seen Finn in the school hallway freshman year that she was absolutely head over heels for the football player.

"I... No, I guess you're right," she murmured, defeated. She looked up and locked eyes with her best friend and smiled brightly. She could see the sparkle in Kurt's eyes. The light that shone so bright whenever he talked about Blaine. In that moment, she knew that what Kurt and Blaine had was just as strong as what she shared with Finn. True love. "So how are you going to tell him?" Kurt grinned brightly at his friend as he explained his romantic evening with the man he was in love with.

* * *

Blaine awoke to the loud speaker that sounded across the boat telling all the passengers that they had docked in France. He perked up at the announcement and hopped joyously out of bed and into the kitchen to fix himself a steaming cup of coffee. Kurt was picking him up at noon—it was currently 11:24—to take to lunch with his family and then they were to spend the day in Paris... alone. Blaine's heart leaped at the thought. He would be in the city of love... with the man he loved. Blaine had plans.

Blaine hurriedly went through the routine of showering and dressing himself (he picked something simple; a white cotton t-shirt and dark tight pants) and was about to pick up the bottle of hair gel when there was a knock at his door. Blaine hadn't noticed the absence of Cooper until now. He had probably went out to drink and was in some random girl's room right now. Good thing he had opted out of lunch with Kurt's family. There was another round of persistent knocking and Blaine ran to the door, bottle of hair gel in hand, to reveal Kurt. His eyes shone particularly brighter today and Blaine smiled at this. Blaine reached a hand out to Kurt's and pulled him against his chest for a passionate kiss. Kurt's arms entwined themselves around Blaine's neck while Blaine's hands lingered on his boyfriends waist. Kurt felt the cold plastic bottle against his back and frowned. He reached a hand back to grab the bottle and held it up to inspect the contents. He shot an amused look at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt reached his free hand up to run through Blaine's curly locks and smiled at the shorter boy.

"Can you surpass the helmet of gel today? I like running my hands through your hair."

"But-" Blaine pouted. "I look like Medusa!" Kurt laughed at this and pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love your hair." Kurt leaned in to whisper the next part in Blaine's ear even though nobody would hear them, regardless. "Your curls are sexy as hell. You have no idea what it does to me." Blaine's breathing hitched at the words, his eyes rolling back into his head as he let out a soft groan.

"None of that! I don't want to see or hear my baby brother making those noises!" Cooper's booming voice sounded over the two, causing them to leap apart and blush furiously. Cooper eyed both boys and sent Blaine a small wink before disappearing into the small kitchen.

"Why is it impossible to get any alone time?" Kurt muttered, annoyed at the intrusion. Blaine shrugged his shoulder, hesitantly reaching for his bottle of hair gel.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, don't you dare!" Blaine's hand snapped back to his side and he wore a face similar to that of a kicked puppy, lip jutted out, eyes big. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his nose with a soft smile before backing out of Blaine's grasp and joining Cooper in the kitchen.

Cooper was leaning against the counter, a magazine in his hands, when Kurt entered. He flipped a page of the magazine without looking up at Kurt. Both stayed quiet as Cooper continued to flip through the magazine. Once he turned over the last page, he set it aside and looked up to Kurt with a serious expression. "What can I do for you today, Kurtsie?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the name, but ignored it. Kurt's eyes narrowed at the man, and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You wanted to talk to _me_," Kurt reminded him, referring to a conversation they had the day before.

"Right, right," Cooper countered, mirroring Kurt's actions and crossing his own arms across his chest. His face suddenly became nothing but serious. "I know how you and Blaine feel about each other. It's clear in both of your eyes, but I still worry about him. You've seen how bad he can get sometimes with the nightmares and flashbacks. He's had less and less bad days since he's met you, but they are still there, nonetheless." He paused, blinking back the tears he wanted to shed for his damaged baby brother. Kurt looked saddened at the mention of Blaine's past. "I just need to make sure he's in good hands when he moves to New York."

"I thought he was moving in with you?" Cooper shrugged.

"Things change. He's with you now. I guess I just thought he'd want to live with you instead." Kurt nodded, eyes dropping to where he was wringing his hands together. Had Blaine talked to Cooper about living with Kurt? Is that what he wanted? Kurt definitely did.

"We haven't talked about that yet. I know we're moving fast, but-" Kurt looked behind him and listened closely, hearing Blaine singing to himself behind the wall. He lowered his voice before speaking again. "-I love him. I can't help but feel a strange connection to him. He's been the person I've been looking for forever and I'm not letting that go after we get off this boat. I'll always be there for him, just like I was before. I've only known him for a few weeks but he's already been made a permanent fixture in my life." Cooper's nod and smile answered all of Kurt's questions of his doubt and he couldn't help but smile along with the man.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"For what?"

"You made my brother truly happy for the first time in years and that's all I've ever wanted for him," Cooper said, letting a stray tear roll down his cheek. Just then, Blaine entered with a smile, humming a familiar tune. Cooper wiped away the tear before Blaine had noticed and smiled genuinely at his brother.

"Ready when you are," Blaine grinned, holding out a hand for Kurt to take. Kurt obliged to his silent request and laced their fingers together, shooting a quick smile at Cooper before silently heading out the door.

* * *

The Hudson-Hummel clan which now included Rachel and Blaine were all sat at a small table in a top of the line restaurant Rachel had found online before they left for the cruise. They all held menus in their hands, deciding on what to order. Minutes later, a waitress greeted them in French and Burt began to order in English when a confused look crossed the girl's face. She obviously didn't speak much English.

"Dad," Kurt interrupted, halting his dad's words. He looked to the girl and smiled politely and apologized in fluent French. Kurt then turned to his family and asked what they all wanted. After he had all their orders down, he repeated them to the woman in perfect French. Blaine's eyes were wide through the whole process. He knew Kurt spoke the language but didn't know he spoke it so fluently. Burt eyed his son proudly while Finn stared at him incredulously. Even after so many years, he hadn't ever really heard his step-brother speak the language to that extent, only a few words and phrases here and there.

Once Kurt was done ordering, the waitress visibly relieved that she didn't have to speak in English, he turned back to the group and displayed a cocky grin. He caught Blaine staring, mouth hanging open slightly, out of the corner of his eye and turned to said man and shot him a wink. This snapped Blaine out of his reverie and back to the conversation of the table.

Throughout their meal, Blaine couldn't help but sneak glances at Kurt every few minutes... or seconds. The boy never ceased to amaze him and he loved that about him. Once Kurt was finished with the plate of pasta he ordered (which Blaine had not-so-sneakily stolen a few bites of) he stood and announced he was going to use the restroom. Blaine's eyes followed the taller boy as he walked away, shamelessly checking out his boyfriend. Burt caught the movement and shook his head, amused.

"You should really control your gawking, kid," Burt commented, chuckling when Blaine's head snapped to the man and he blushed a deep scarlet.

"S-Sorry," Blaine murmured, ducking his head and praying that the floor would swallow him whole.

"Don't fret, kid. I know what it's like to be young... But I do want to ask you a question or two." Blaine suddenly felt very awkward and terrified at the same time. Four pairs of eyes turned to him as he nodded, looking anywhere but at Burt.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you." This caught Blaine's attention and he allowed himself to look Burt in the eye and smile. He opened his mouth to ask why he was thanking him but was cut off by Carole's sweet, motherly voice.

"Kurt has been so happy these past few weeks. I have never seen him so sincerely happy. I assume the last time he smiled this much was before his mother passed away," Carole looked to Burt for confirmation and the man nodded once. "It has been a rough few years for Kurt, and although we see how fast you both are taking this relationship, we also see how devoted you both are to each other; how much you both love each other already. It's almost bizarre how much we can see it, and I for one would be concerned about it if I hadn't felt the same when I married Finn's father and when I found Burt." Blaine smiled brightly and silently thanked the woman with his eyes.

"I trust you're treating him right?" Burt interjected.

"Of course. Always," Blaine answered sincerely. "I could never hurt him."

"Good. Then welcome to the family, son." Burt's words sent a jolt through Blaine's heart and he felt his eyes begin to well with tears. He had never truly had a family before. He had Cooper when he was little, but after he moved out, he was alone for so long. Now, he couldn't imagine his life without these wonderful people in it. With his family in it.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, wiping away a stray tear and wearing a smile. Kurt chose that moment to return to the table.

"Dad! What did you do to him?" Kurt accused with wide eyes as he took his seat next to his boyfriend, gently wiping away another tear that had fallen. His arm wound around Blaine waist and he looked at him sadly. "Why is he crying?" Burt held his hands up in surrender.

"They're happy tears, I promise. I'll explain later," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, low enough to keep between the two of them. Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt's cheek reassuringly. Kurt looked at him skeptically, glancing around the table with an accusing glare before nodding and letting it go for the time being. Lighter conversation started up again, but Blaine's mind was still stuck on Burt's words. _Welcome to the family, son. _They echoed through his mind, permanently etching a smile to his lips. He was finally part of a group that loved him like their own; he was finally somewhere he belonged.

* * *

A month ago, if you would have come up to Blaine Anderson and told him he would fall in love with this amazing man next to him in mere weeks, he would have called you crazy. He always pictured life in New York City with his brother, doomed to live life alone. He never dreamed he'd find someone as amazing as Kurt and fall so completely in love with him in so little time. He was skeptical as to the existence to someone like Kurt; someone who fit perfectly with him, whose hand formed perfectly with his, who fell into his life so easily and fit in perfectly. He was completely convinced that Kurt was made for him and him for Kurt, that they were soulmates.

The two spent the day walking through the city of love. They took hundreds of pictures of themselves in front of the many famous landmarks in Paris, including the Eiffel Tower. Kurt couldn't believe how beautiful the city was in person. The pictures did it no justice.

The first place Blaine had wanted to show Kurt was the Montparnasse Tower which had the best views in the city. It held the fastest elevator in Paris that brought you up 56 floors in only 38 seconds and offered a view of the city in all directions. They made it to the top of the tower, Kurt slightly freaked out by the speed of the elevator, and gasped at the sight in front of them. You could see everything. It was one of the most stunning things Kurt as well as Blaine had ever seen, though Blaine had seen it more than once on his previous trips to the city.

The day also consisted of visits to the Arc de Triomphe, Musee du Louvre, and the Notre Dame Cathedral. Each sight was absolutely stunning in it's architecture and took both boys' breath away. Even seeing the famous buildings more than once, Blaine still felt amazed by the sheer beauty of the city and all it had to offer. It was an even more amazing experience sharing it with Kurt.

As the day grew darker and the city truly turned into the City of Lights, Blaine began to periodically check his watch. Kurt was thoroughly distracted by the city to notice his eagerness.

Blaine suggested they head back to the ship for a few minutes when the clock struck seven. Kurt was quick to question him, arguing with Blaine about missing out on something while they were gone. Blaine was quick to reassure his love that it would be a quick trip and that it would be worth it for what he had planned.

When Blaine mentioned he had something planned, Kurt's curiosity spiked. "What did you do, Blaine?" Blaine looked at him innocently. Kurt's voice wasn't accusatory as much as it was excited that he had planned a night together.

"You'll see. But first, we need to head back to the ship. I promise it'll be worth it." Kurt was skeptical but went along with his boyfriend, quickly heading back to the ship.

Blaine was walking faster than normal, checking his watch every other minute while he pulled Kurt behind him. They made it to the deck where their rooms were located and entered Blaine's room. On the bed, just as Blaine had instructed Cooper, were two garment bags that held nice suits for the both of them. Kurt began to question, but Blaine held up a hand and smiled, zipping open the suit meant for Kurt in one quick movement.

"Get dressed," Blaine instructed, standing on his tip-toes to place a small kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt stood with his mouth hanging open but obliged. The suit fit him perfectly. Blaine was quickly tying his tie around his neck when he walked back into the front room where Kurt was standing, dressed. Blaine secured his tie in place and looked his boyfriend over. The outfit he wore was a simple dark gray with a metallic matching tie and black dress shoes. Blaine stepped forward and reached out to straighten Kurt's crooked tie before standing back and taking in how amazing he looked. Blaine was dressed similarly but his suit was a navy blue rather than gray. They both took in their partner and couldn't believe that they could call each other theirs.

"You look... wow," Blaine breathed, eyes wide.

"You too," Kurt smiled back.

Both men had fixed their hair to perfection. Kurt's stylishly coiffed while Blaine's was loosely gelled, allowing his curls to be fixed in place without creating the helmet of gel he usually wore. Neither could take their eyes off the other. After a few minutes had passed, Blaine glanced down at his watch once more and he was snapped out of the spell Kurt had put him under and began rushing out the door, grabbing Kurt's hand and instructing the man to follow him. They made it off the ship and through the city in record time, Kurt continuously asking where they were going. Blaine's answer was the same every time. "You'll see." Kurt had begun to hate the words by the time they made it to the base of the Eiffel Tower.

The two traveled to the second level of the tower and Kurt couldn't believe it when Blaine lead him into the restaurant located there. He looked to his boyfriend and asked incredulously, "Le Jules Verne, Blaine? This place is outrageously expensive!"

Blaine's answer was simple but caused Kurt's heart to flutter. "Only the best for you."

"I can't believe you did this," Kurt said, looking around the restaurant as they walked up to the maitre d'.

"Reservation for two," Blaine spoke to the man. He looked up with a smile while his eyes shone with disinterest.

"Name?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt for a moment before answering. "Anderson-Hummel." Kurt gasped quietly and smiled widely. His heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings and he didn't think he could love Blaine any more.

The waiter looked over the list he had in front of him. "Ah, right this way, sir," he spoke, his accent thick. He lead the two to a secluded corner of the restaurant that had the most amazing view Kurt had ever seen. The wall they were sat next to was floor-to-ceiling glass and overlooked the city which was now covered in darkness but ablaze with light. The man sat them down and assured them a waiter would be with them soon. Kurt was so lost in the view that he hadn't really heard the man. When the man left, Blaine sat staring at the utter awe Kurt's features held. He was sure he'd never seen anyone so perfect.

They sat in a comfortable silence while they both took everything in before Kurt spoke. "This is so amazing, Blaine. Thank you."

"Any time." They both proceeded to pick up their menus.

Kurt was taking a sip of his water while doing so and almost spit it everywhere when he laid eyes on the prices. His eyes were wide once again and he set down the menu to look up at Blaine, who was staring at him curiously. "Holy crap, Blaine!" he whispered slightly angry. "You know a small meal in a less expensive restaurant would have been perfectly fine with me. This is outrageous!"

Blaine set down his menu and reached across the table to take Kurt's hands in his. His eyes were so intense, causing Kurt to melt under his gaze. "Listen, Kurt. You are so amazing and perfect. You deserve to be spoiled, and I love being the one to spoil you. I have more than enough money, believe me. I would never go through the trouble if I didn't think you were worth it. And you are so worth it, Kurt. You are everything to me. I'm not sure how it happened, but in the short time we've known each other, every time I was with you, I found myself falling more and more in love with you." Kurt gasped at the confession, tears beginning to collect in his eyes. "You are the most amazing, caring, loving, perfect person I have ever met and even if I tried, I couldn't stop myself from falling for you. And believe me, I fell. Hard. You entered my life and became the light at the end of my dark, horrible tunnel and for the first time in my life, I feel safe and free of all the darkness. You saved me. That's all because of you," he paused for a second before adding, "You _move_ me, Kurt. And I love you so much for that." Kurt had long since let his tears fall and his grip tightened around Blaine's hands. Was this real? Did this amazing man in front of him actually feel the same?

Blaine became worried by Kurt's silence and began talking again, rambling. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I completely understand if you don't feel the same-"

"Shut up, Blaine."

"What?" Kurt laughed at his confusion and looked around before leaning across the table, reaching for Blaine's tie to pull him closer, too. They met halfway and Kurt stopped pulling him when their lips were centimeters apart.

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured, before tugging Blaine's tie once more, connecting their lips, fireworks going off in their heads. There was no other way he could describe it except for magical. Perfect.

Their lips moved together in sync, so much passion and love seeping into it. Blaine was the one to reluctantly pull their lips apart as he heard the approaching footsteps. They returned to their original positions in their seat, breathing slightly uneven and hearts pounding wildly. The waiter walked up to their table, seemingly unaware of what had just transpired between the two men. They placed their orders with the waiter, quickly picking the first thing from the menu, unable to keep the smiles off their faces.

The night went on in complete bliss as they ate their food (which was _delicious_!) and talked until they decided to head back out on the town, walking down the streets hand in hand. The love they shared radiated off of them in waves. Nothing could have brought their moods down.

By the time midnight rolled around, they had decided to head back to the ship. Blaine headed back to his own room after inviting Kurt to stay overnight with him (to _sleep_) and Kurt eagerly accepted, not wanting his night with Blaine to end. Kurt left Blaine at his room to go check in with his parents and let them know he was back safe and not to worry. He left Blaine at his door with a quick kiss before heading down the hall, practically skipping with joy, and knocked on his dad's and Carole's door. Carole opened the door with a smile. She looked Kurt over with a smile.

"You look nice. What was the occasion?" she asked with a wink. Kurt giggled and stepped into the room when Carole moved aside.

"Blaine took me to Le Jules Verne," he stated, plopping down on the end of the bed with a huge smile. Kurt could hear the shower running from inside the bathroom, telling him his father was showering.

"Really?" Carole asked incredulously. "That place is so expensive." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"I know! And I told him that I would've been fine with a laid back evening somewhere a little more affordable, but guess what he said!" Kurt was overjoyed over his evening with Blaine and when Carole questioned what he had said, he went into full explanation about his night, not leaving out a single moment. The whole story was told with heart eyes and a never ending smile. Once Kurt had informed his step-mother of the events of the evening, she pulled him up off the bed and into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, honey."

"Thanks, Carole. I'm so happy, too," Kurt muttered into the woman's shoulder, letting a stray tear of joy roll down his cheek. Carole released her step-son and kissed his forehead just as Burt entered the room.  
"Wow, kiddo. You look great."

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt looked to Carole. "I should get going." Carole nodded to him and patted his shoulder before leading him out the door.

"Have a good night, dear," she said with a wink. Kurt's face quickly flushed and he shook his head.

"Uh... I don't think that's on the agenda tonight, Carole." Kurt voice was an octave higher than usual, earning a confused look from his father. Carole raised her eyebrow but let it go, mouthing a quick 'be safe' before smiling and closing the door. She turned back to Burt's questioning glare and retold the events of the evening, skipping over the more intimate parts.

* * *

Blaine entered his room, letting the door click closed behind him with a huge smile, and turned to find that the room had been violated with rose petals. They were _everywhere_. Blaine rolled his eyes annoyed but slightly pleased with his brother. As Blaine made his way further into the room, slightly frightened as to what he might find, he spotted a note on the foot of the bed. He picked it up and read it silently to himself.

_Blainers,_

_ I hope all went well on your date with Kurt. You know I wish you both the best. I convinced Rachel and Finn to let me crash in Kurt's bed tonight while Kurt's with you and took the liberty to make your setting a little more romantic, if you know what I mean. Just know how happy I am for the both of you and don't forget to use protection! Don't want any unwanted teen pregnancies, do we? Haha! Just messin' with you, little brother. Have fun with your boyfriend!_

_With love, _

_Cooper_

Blaine shook his head and threw the note into his suitcase to put in a scrapbook or something. He moved to his closet, carefully pulling off and hanging the suit onto the hanger, zipping it back up in garment bag. He pulled on a pair of slightly worn out sweatpants and an old Dalton t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, chugging it down quickly before hooking up his iPod speakers and plugging in his music. He had made a playlist of his and Kurt's favorite songs and clicked the shuffle button, letting the music waft quietly through the room. There was a knock on the door that was sure to be Kurt, and as Blaine went to answer it he noticed the lube and condoms sitting on the dresser.

"Good Lord!" he muttered to himself, shoving the items into a drawer, before hurrying to the door where Kurt was knocking again.

He pulled the door open, honey hazel connecting with ocean blue. Kurt was still in his suit, but had his silk pajamas slung over his arm. Blaine ushered him in and waited for him to dress into more comfortable clothing before he began to speak, though as soon as Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, he was asking a question.

"What's with the rose petals? Not that it isn't adorably romantic."

"Uh... The rose petals were Cooper's doing, actually," Blaine answered, hoping Kurt hadn't gotten the wrong idea about them.

"That explains a lot. He probably set out a bottle of lube and some condoms, didn't he?" Kurt asked with a chuckle. Blaine's eyes widened and he remained silent. "Oh my God, he did!" Blaine nodded and pointed to the small desk that held the items in it's drawer.

"I didn't want you to freak out, so I hid them in the drawer. My brother likes to make everything awkward. Sorry." Kurt smiled and walked toward his boyfriend, grabbing his hands and pulling him close.

"Don't apologize. I've spent enough time with your brother to know he likes to be in everyone's business. He was actually curled up in my bed asleep when I went to pick up my things." Both boys chuckled lightly before the room went silent once again.

Blaine looked up at the man he loved and let his eyes move down and linger on Kurt's lips. Kurt's lips twitched as he watched the movement. Before they knew it, their lips were connecting in a heated kiss. Neither was sure who exactly initiated it, but wasn't about to pull away and ask. Their lips moved together with wet smacks for what seemed like hours before Blaine pulled away, reaching his arms down to pull Kurt's legs up to straddle his hips, causing said boy to giggle. Fucking. Giggle. He was quick to bring their lips back together in another searing kiss while backing up until his knees hit the bed. Blaine slowly sat down onto the mattress, Kurt now sat on his lap. They stayed that way for another few minutes before Blaine moved them both up the bed, laying down so that Kurt was now completely on top of him.

Neither boy had plans of making love to the other, but spent the night making the best out of finally being alone. They may not have gone as far as having sex with each other, but they connected in a deep way, letting their partner melt into them. Lips explored and left marks while soft moans and gasps escaped their mouths.

Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls, pulling away from his neck to look into his eyes. Eyes that were blown with love and lust. Kurt's hand stopped it's movements, cupping Blaine's cheek, letting the intensity in his eyes convey everything he felt for the other man.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt was verging on tears again as he let the words escape his lips. He didn't think he'd ever feel this way toward anyone.

"I love you, too. Always."

* * *

**And there you have it! Again, I am SO sorry it took four flippin' months to update. I'll definitely try to get updates out WAY sooner now. I actually really love this chapter and realized how much I missed writing this. Again, I'm really sorry it took so long, but better late than never right? This chapter is actually about 2,000 words longer than usual. That was me trying to make up for not posting for so long.**

**Oh, and another thing. Just in case you weren't sure, Kurt and Blaine _did not _have sex. Just making that clear. I'm kind of terrified to write a full out sex scene, but I will eventually.**

**Anyway, for anyone who's still with me, thanks for reading! And I'll try to update ASAP! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**You may hate me for this but... this is the last chapter of Oceans Of Honey! I know I didn't give you a warning before but that was only because I didn't really know where I was going to end it. And I wrote this chapter, cried at my cheesy ending and thought it would be a good place to end it. It's also a little shorter than the others. I couldn't really add anything else that I wanted to fit into the chapter.**

**I am also sorry for the long waits that you guys have had to put up with. I'm a horrible writer. I'll be in a writing mood for one day and then completely blow it off for months. That and I've been really busy at school, as always. **

**I'm ALSO sorry because I COULDN'T DO IT. I couldn't write the smut. I tried. But it kept turning out weird and forced, so instead it's sweet and not really smutty at all lol. Sorry! I TRIED! DON'T HATE ME! I'll be able to eventually, I promise.**

**Which also leads me to tell you that I may be uploading the first chapter of my other fic soon. I have to read over it and make some changes first but hey, it may even be up tonight! I don't have school tomorrow so I've got time. It's only 1 am! **

**Again, sorry for the wait and I hope you like the final chapter. I love it. :)**

**And thank you to everyone who reads! Even though I don't write often, you are my inspiration so I love you guys! **

**Angsty chapter :3**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The next week passes by with few surprises. Only a few, but oh were there surprises. For starters, Kurt had been woken up that morning (which happened to be three days before the cruise was over) by a loud screeching best friend that was bouncing up and down in his brother's arms, both sporting bright grins. Kurt had later figured out that Finn had asked Rachel to live with him once they moved to New York. Kurt promised he wouldn't let it get to him, but he couldn't lie. It hurt a little. For one, Finn hadn't even come talk to him about it, and they told each other almost everything. And two, he didn't even consider that he was stealing Kurt's best friend and ex-soon-to-be roommate in the big city. Yeah, he had Blaine now, but he couldn't just expect he'd be living with the man. I mean, they'd only been together a month.

_ Wow, a month. Has it really only been that long?_ It seemed so much longer to Kurt. He felt like he had know Blaine his whole life. He _knew _he wanted to be with him forever, though. That's what mattered. That's also what scared him the most.

Kurt hopped out of bed the next morning and slipped into the bathroom. He showered quickly under scalding hot water, hoping to wake himself up before he went out to eat with whomever he could find to eat with. It would probably be Rachel. They were docked in Greece for two of the last three days of the cruise (the last day being used to ship back home) and Kurt was determined to make the best of it.

Kurt began humming to himself while he rallied through his normal routine of showering and moisturizing. He had just finished pulling on his outfit when there was a loud, rapid knock on the door. He quickly turned the corner to open the door, a smile plastered on his face at the possibility of it being his gorgeous boyfriend. Instead, as the door swung open, he was met with an empty hallway. Kurt poked his head out the door, looking both ways down the corridor before backing into the room, almost overlooking the small vase containing a single red rose and a handwritten note wrapped around the stem. Kurt raised an eyebrow, picked up the vase, bringing the flower up to his nose and inhaled deeply. As cheesy and cliché as it was, roses were his favorite flower. He glanced down the hall toward Blaine's room once more before retreating back into the room and unraveling the note from around the stem of the rose. He immediately recognized the writing as Blaine's

_My Dearest Kurt,_

_ As you may have noticed, today marks the one month anniversary of our relationship. I could've just taken you to dinner or a romantic night out on the town, but no, I'm going to set free the hopeless romantic in me and make this day special for both of us. _

_ I know it's weird to be so hopelessly in love with someone after only a month, but I couldn't and still can't deny the immediate click there was between us on the Sky Deck that first day. I knew the second I had seen you on the plane ride to Boston that I had to get to know you (I bet you didn't even realize that you were seated next to me on the plane), but when you had fallen asleep on the plane, I had feared I would never get the chance to spark a conversation. But there you were, watching the sunset the day we boarded the ship. I felt like the happiest person on the planet when I saw your face. I had to talk to you. I had to get to know you. _

_ As I got to know the real Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I knew I could never let you go. You broke down every wall I had built up around myself. When I was being bullied, when I was beaten up after the Sadies Hawkins dance, when I went through the most traumatic experience of my life, everything that had happened didn't seem so bad now that I had you standing by my side. With you next to me, I felt like I could accomplish anything. I poured my heart out to you after only a couple of weeks, even when my mind was begging for me not to reveal my secrets. I couldn't help but feel the safest I had ever been when I looked at you._

_ All of this is why I wanted to make today special. It marks the beginning. The first month of so many more to come and I can only hope you feel the same. I love you, Kurt. More than anything. And it scares me. It scares me because I'm willingly giving you the power to destroy my world, my heart. It scares me because it's only been a month! What sane people fall in love after only a month? But the thing is... I've always been a little crazy. There's no doubt in my mind that I love you, Kurt. I really do. I love you. _

Kurt found himself crying in the doorway of his room as his eyes skimmed over the neatly signed letter. He read through it twice more before folding the note and sliding it into his shirt pocket. He ran back inside, the rose clutched in his hand, a huge grin plastered on his face. He felt as if he were flying. Was any of this real? Would he wake up from a dream and find himself in his room back in Ohio? Kurt looked at himself in the mirror and pinched himself quickly, smiling when he didn't wake up somewhere else. He was here. Blaine was here. They were in love. Suddenly the world seemed brighter.

* * *

Blaine was giddy with excitement. He had poured his heart into the letter he had written for Kurt and was currently moving around his room to make everything perfect. Tonight was important. Kurt was important.

Cooper was sat on the couch watching a Buckeyes game, shouting at the TV and whooping when they scored. Normally he would be watching with his brother but knew today needed his attention.

Nearly an hour passed before there was a knock on his door. He smiled; it must be Kurt. Blaine moved to open the door but the familiar face that entered his vision was enough to wipe the smile clean from his face. He felt himself gulp and his eye widen. The room was suddenly quiet as Cooper had turned the game off in favor of joining Blaine at the door. Cooper's hand covered Blaine's shoulder in reassurance as they both took in the unwelcome appearance of the man that stood before them.

Blaine stood stock still, a blank expression spread across his face and his heart nearly stopped. Cooper knew Blaine wouldn't have the strength yet to stand up to their father so he was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine jumped slightly at the sudden noise but continued staring blankly at the man.

"I've come to bring Blaine home," their father stated simply.

"The hell you are! He's eighteen, you can't order him around anymore." The eldest Anderson ignored the comment and went to grab Blaine's arm. Blaine jerked away, his back crashing into Cooper but dodging his father's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Blaine finally spoke up, his voice wavering but strong against the man. Andrew Anderson seemed to grow angry at his response and glared down at Blaine.

"I'm not _asking. _You're coming with me and getting off this ship and away from that _fag _you've been spending your time with." Blaine flinched at the foul word but his anger only continued to grow as he listened to his father talk about _his_ Kurt that way. It also peaked his curiosity. How had he found out about Kurt? He knew his dad had connections but he surely wouldn't have had people following his every move, would he? "You're coming back to Ohio, Blaine. Obviously those summer camps were a waste of my money. Or perhaps I need to send you to another? Maybe then you'll learn to stay away from that queer." The name only furthered Blaine's anger.

"No! Don't you dare! Don't you _fucking dare_ talk about Kurt that way!" Blaine was fuming.

"Watch yourself Blai-"

"No, you watch yourself. You don't talk about the _man I love_ like that."

"Love?" Andrew scoffed, crossing his arms. "No son of mine will be seen with a _faggot_ like the one you've associated yourself with. It was a lucky coincidence that the Callahans had taken a trip to Paris and spotted the two of you getting a little too cozy. I'm putting an end to this right now. You are coming back to Ohio with me whether you like it or not." Blaine looked at his father like he had gone insane. Who the hell did he think he was telling him he had no choice but to go with him? And on top of that, calling Kurt names. Blaine Devon Anderson would not stand for it any longer.

"You can go to hell, _sir_, because there is no way in hell I'm going anywhere with you. And if you think you're taking me away from Kurt, well then you've got another thing coming. So why don't you hop on your private jet and fly back to wherever the hell it is you came here from and go back to screwing your secretary because you are _done_ screwing with me." Blaine surprised himself with how calmly the whole speech had come off as. Blaine's father was red in the face by the end and was about to explode when the last person he wanted to show up at that time, did.

Kurt stopped in his tracks a few feet down the hall at the man standing in the hallway looking rather angry with the Anderson brothers who were standing just inside the doorway. He noticed the widening of Blaine's eye upon his arrival. "Blaine? What's going on?" he asked hesitantly, eyes glancing back and forth between the brothers and the man standing in the doorway. He noticed the similar colored eyes that he had been looking into every day for the past month in the man standing before him but he could tell Blaine's were much warmer and compassionate. This man's eyes, Blaine's father's eyes were hard, spiteful. He saw the empty coldness behind them and shivered slightly.

Blaine watched Kurt connect the dots in his mind and he so badly wanted to scream at Kurt to run because he knew what his father was capable of. He knew Kurt could easily wind up in the crossfire.

"Blaine?"

"You can skip out on our lunch today. Go have fun with your family," Blaine faintly heard Cooper speak up from behind him. Blaine noticed how Cooper avoided saying Kurt's name, knowing if he tipped Andrew off about who exactly he was, it may not end well for any of them.

"They went out already. What is going on? You left a let-"

"No, I changed my mind. I don't want you here. You need to leave." The words left Blaine's mouth like knives and made his heart hurt when Kurt flinched at them.

Though the words hurt, Kurt didn't miss the frightened tone of Blaine's voice. Something was wrong. He looked back up to the man who had to be Andrew Anderson and back to Blaine and Cooper. "I'm not going anywhere." Kurt slipped past the eldest Anderson and stood protectively beside Blaine, grabbing his hand tightly and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kurt, you can't stay. Please, you need to leave," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend as Cooper and his father were glaring at each other. But the words were just loud enough for Andrew to hear the name.

"Kurt? This is the f-"

"_Don't._" Blaine glared hard at his father then looked tenderly back to Kurt, "Please, Kurt. Leave."

"Not a chance," Kurt stood his ground. He was trying to get across that he would do anything for the man. That he was there for him. And Blaine knew there was no changing his mind as much he worried for Kurt.

The room fell quiet for a few beats, all waiting for someone to break the silence. Kurt twitched his fingers, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. The small movement caught Andrew's eyes. He went from irritated to livid and for a second Blaine swore he saw the spark in his father's eyes. The spark he had seen only one other time. The day he had come out. He suddenly feared for his life... and Kurt's.

The man stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him before slowly turning to face Blaine. He took a slow step forward before lunging at his youngest son and pinning him to the closest wall. Kurt was knocked out of the way, his hand jerked from his boyfriend's as Blaine let out a painful gasp when his back hit the wall.

"I will not allow this... disgusting life you've been living. You are a complete disgrace to the family name. You will not be screwing around with this _boy_ any longer. I will not have a faggot tarnishing our reputation. I'm running for Senator next month and I can't have you going around fucking everything will legs. So, you are going to come back to Ohio with me and you are going to quit fucking up your worthless life. I will not tolerate your revolting life choices any longer, do you understand me?" Blaine was having trouble breathing as his father's arm was pushed against his throat. He gasped for air and was rewarded with a lungful when the man had been pulled from him. Blaine assumed Cooper was fed up with their father too but when he looked up, he realized Kurt had been the one to pull the eldest Anderson from him and was now screaming at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You call yourself a father? _You _are a worthless piece of shit. You are supposed to love your children. If you had even paid a speck of attention to Blaine, you would realize he's an amazing man. In fact, gay or not, he's still more of a man than you could ever wish to be." Blaine's heart was pounding as the room went quiet again. He saw the fury behind his father's eyes and the utter disbelief at the horrid things his father had said behind Kurt's. That's why Blaine felt like he was going to vomit when he heard the menacing laugh echo through the room.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger." He paused, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine before sneering. "You both go ahead and continue your sick little game, but you're both going to hell and you-" he jabbed his finger at Blaine, "-can consider yourself disowned. You are no longer an Anderson."

"Good," Blaine spat, though the comment did hurt more than he'd ever admit.

"I think Hummel suits you better anyway." Blaine's eyes widened as he looked over at his boyfriend in disbelief. Kurt just smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his hand once again. "Blaine Devon Hummel. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Andrew Anderson scoffed at them then turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine was quick to run out the door and cheekily shout down the hall, "See you in hell!" before running back through the door and tackling Kurt in a huge hug. "I love you. I love you so, so much." Their lips connected and they melted into each other. Kurt giggled against his lips and let himself melt into his boyfriend. A minute or so passed before someone was clearing their throat. The boys pulled apart, looks of complete love and adoration glistened in both of their eyes. "Did you really mean it? What you said?"

Kurt giggled at the hesitance in his boyfriend's voice. He stole a quick kiss from Blaine and smiled brightly. "Every word." Blaine's golden smile said it all. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you. And I'm sorry. I think I've ruined the day. I had a fun day planned for us being in Greece but I think I'm too emotionally exhausted to go out. I'm sorry." By this time, Cooper had moved to continue watching football. Kurt pulled Blaine to the couch and sat down on the opposite side as Cooper, picking up a Vogue magazine.

"I was actually hoping we could just keep it simple today. Watch the game and relax," Kurt smiled at Blaine and opened the magazine. He scanned a few pages before Blaine joined the two on the couch. Instead of watching the game though, he positioned himself on his back, his head in Kurt's lap, and grinned up at the boy he was in love with.

Kurt set the magazine down in favor of playing with Blaine's ungelled curls. Blaine's attention soon turned to the game but he wasn't really focused on the players on the TV screen. An hour passed before anything else was said.

"Dad's probably going to drain my bank account. I should probably get the money put into another account before I'm left with nothing. I wanna be able to support you," Blaine looked up at Kurt at that and smiled.

"That's sweet, B, but I do have my own money saved up you know," Kurt said with a light chuckle.

"I know, I know, but I want to spoil you." Blaine raised Kurt's hand to press a kiss to the back of causing Cooper to fake gag at the two boys.

"Well, I'll see you two loverboys later. I've got a lunch date," Cooper commented, standing to leave.

Both boys snickered at him and added in unison, "Yeah, with your hand." then turned to each other and laughed until they cried. By the time they had settled down, Cooper was gone and the room was silent.

The two locked eyes and stood up together. Nothing had to be said for the two to know what the other was thinking. They were on one wavelength as they walked hand in hand, with a silent mutual agreement lingering between them, to the king-sized bed that was waiting for them in the large suite. Kisses began soft and sweet and became passionate and hungry. Clothes were shed piece by piece with delicate and careful fingers. It wasn't rushed. The feel of their bare chests colliding sent shivers up their spines. As clothes became scarce, emotions heightened and the small bit of anxiety gnawed at the back of their heads. They didn't have to be afraid, though. They were with the one they loved more than anything. And as their bodies slid together in synchronization and the soft moans filled the air, they knew this could never be anything less than perfect. They allowed themselves to feel, to be completely vulnerable and open to each other and in it they found a promise. A promise to never let go. To keep each other safe. To love each other through the flaws and mistakes. To never give up. To be one.

* * *

Blaine woke the next morning to the wafting scent of coffee. He smiled, remembering the night before. He never dreamed his first time with Kurt would be so amazing, so perfect. The smile held to his lips and he nuzzled the pillow supporting his head. His legs were tangled in the sheets, a soft breeze blowing across his back. He sighed happily before forcing himself to turn over and stretch. He noticed the vacancy of Kurt's side of the bed and allowed his eyes to open. He sat up and looked around quickly, noticing that the door to the balcony was slightly ajar. Blaine pushed himself out of bed, noticing the slight soreness that accompanied the movement, tugged on a pair of sweatpants and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. All the while, he couldn't wipe the huge grin from his face.

As he made his way toward the balcony door, he noticed the sun was just beginning to rise. Kurt must have wanted to watch the sunrise. Blaine leaned against the door jam, spotting Kurt curled up in one of the deck chairs. He was sitting cross-legged nursing a cup of coffee while a light blanket was draped around his shoulders. He was faced away from Blaine but a certain lightness emanated from him. Blaine hated to disturb him but had the sudden need to see the other boy's smile. He made a scuffling noise with his feet, just enough to grasp Kurt's attention and get him to turn around and smile at his boyfriend.

"Good morning," he murmured with a smile. Blaine's heart swelled at the love that was tossed in with a simple greeting. Blaine went to sit in the chair beside Kurt but gained a look from his boyfriend and squeezed on to the chair Kurt was currently occupying, ending up with said boy on his lap. They sat in silence, watching as the sun rise, sending rays of orange and pink and red across the sky and dancing across the ripples in the water below.

It seemed as if the world had shifted. Everything was different but at the same time, nothing was. All that mattered was that they were together. The moment was only made more perfect by the soft voices that rang out in the morning light, complementing each other perfectly as they sang.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_


End file.
